Please Battle Me Seriously!
by i'mherepresent
Summary: Kawakami is going to meet its match, the Orimura clan. The youth of both groups will meet and it is certain that new friendship, rivalries and outright chaos will ensue in the city of Kawakami. (A crossover between Majikoi and my own story of Infinite Stratos Truth Be Told, not canon IS).
1. Chapter 1

**Battle me Seriously!**

A/N: So here it is, the 1st chapter of my first crossover, Battle Me Seriously, which is a crossover between Majikoi and my own version of IS or rather my story about IS, Truth Be Told.

Yes, I would like to stress this part first because of knowing how much people will ask me about my OCs that they'll see in this crossover _**(speaking only for those who aren't familiar with TbT and its concept)**_.

Anyway, this story will also be very long and will have a wide range of characters, well because Majikoi and my IS story has lots of characters to begin with. But don't worry, I'm planning to prioritize the main cast which will of course get most of the screen but although I will also try to cycle the focus to all characters as much as I can.

They aren't going to be any IS in this story, so everyone is going to be martial artists. If I'm going to make some of the IS cast appear, expect them to be buffed in terms of fighting abilities. Well only for the canon characters and the normal OC in TbT, my Orimura is already buffed so much in fighting capability that they won't have a problem fighting the powerful people in Majikoi.

And of course I won't forget about the issue about the MCs, after debating with myself, I decided to put both Ichika and Yamato as the MC. Of course Yamato is the same from canon Majikoi though with a slight change in him later, Ichika is also the same from what he is in late TbT. Yes, Ichika is a proficient fighter in this story. Kinda like a combo between the two MCs. XD

Anyway that's it for now and enjoy the first chapter of my first crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my plot and OCs) or Majikoi, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru and Minatosoft respectively.

 **Chapter 1: The Orimura comes to Kawakami**

Kawakami Mountains.

11:00pm, in the darkness and tranquility of the mountains near Kawakami city, the world's strongest man and master of the Kawakami temple, Kawakami Tesshin with the Assistant Master Lu, waited inside a large hidden shrine in the mountains.

The two men in an empty room with only one large table and a single candle standing in the middle.

The two are waiting for very important guests to arrive, not the Kukis but one that are very important and dangerous.

"Representative… this may be a little embarrassing for me to say but I'm a little nervous about our guest."

Kawakami Tesshin turns an eye to the Assistant Master of the Kawakami who is oddly showing a nervous expression. Lu is a talented, powerful and an experienced fighter that has achieved the rank of Assistant Master, but right now like a frightened animal he is visibly shaking and sweating as an unknown aura of indescribable malice is approaching them.

"Lu, there is nothing to be embarrassed about this… especially if it's them that's involved. They nearly are non-human now with the way their powers have increased."

The old warrior calmly told Lu and then goes back to look forward into the empty darkness that surrounds them.

"It's still very suffocating representative, their unusually powerful aura isn't what humans are supposed to possess."

"Well maybe they really are non-humans." Tesshin laughs heartily, treating this as a joke.

But despite the seemingly uncaring exterior, Tesshin is also on-guard. He can feel the malice of their guest that hasn't even arrived yet even more than what Lu can.

(They grown way stronger than what I remember… they sure can break the limits of humans alright.)

Tesshin opens one eye as he looked in front of him and found no one there; he closes it again and waits.

The situation kept on like this for a few minutes, eerily quiet but suddenly came to a halt as the darkness around them quickly grew thicker, obscuring everything.

"Hm?"

Tesshin opens his eyes and this time sees two extremely beautiful women in front of him.

The one on the right is a tall beauty with hair that shone like the very sun itself, fair skin, deep blue eyes and wears an equally golden yukata with dragon ensembles paired by a crimson obi to cover her very curvaceous body. But there is a more unforgettable feature that she has and that is her overwhelming aura, dancing around her like a raging wild fire. It was so powerful everything was visibly vibrating, the walls, roof, floors and everything that was in the mountain.

She emits the presence of a benign goddess with a hidden agenda behind her smile.

The whole mountain Kawakami is visibly trembling by just being at the presence of the aura, proof of its godlike presence

That last bit is the only thing that Tesshin notices but it wasn't alone, there is one more aura of the same power and influence although it has one side that sets it apart from the other.

Malice unbelievable malice, opposite to the golden aura, this one far surpassed what all demons could muster. An aura of extreme evilness that it warped the skies about the mountain.

True to it, outside of the shrine that whole skies not just in the mountains but in the whole Kawakami city warped into swirling darkness.

All this aura is coming from the other woman standing beside the one with the golden hair.

Dark hair like the deepest night contrasted by her pale white skin and supplemented by her glowing red eyes and black yukata with white images of snowflakes all over and a pure white obi. Her beauty and pronounced bodily charms are very irresistible, but this is heavily shrouded by her evil presence.

This beauty exudes the presence of a ruler or rather a demonic tyrant.

This are the guests that Tesshin is expecting, they are the matriarchs of the Orimura clan, two of the four that leads perhaps the most powerful family.

Tesshin is affected with the two powerful auras that rival his combining in one place. But instead of any negative response, Tesshin merely laughs as a welcome to the two ladies that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Izanami, Shiori… it's been a long time since I last saw you two."

Tesshin traces his beard as he gave the two unearthly women the greeting.

"Kawakami Tesshin, you've aged gracefully. It is nice to see you as well."

The woman with the golden hair named Shiori, greeted Tesshin normally. But the woman beside her who goes by the name Izanami didn't even bother speaking and just glanced at the aged warrior with nothing but distaste.

"If we just came here for pleasantries then I'm leaving." Izanami scoffed with a displeased expression on her face.

"Now, now nee-san, we won't be long here. We're just here to deliver our reply to Tesshin's place right?"

Shiori smiled at her big sister, causing the latter to roll her eyes but still stowed her displeasure. Shiori then kept looking at Izanami.

This once again makes the pale beauty sigh.

"The family agrees with your plan Tesshin or rather Izanagi agreed with the plan. So our children will be sent here as students of the Kawakami Academy."

Tesshin breathes a sigh of relief when he heard the reply.

"I have to admit that while our method of raising our children did make them strong. Their behavior, attitude and personality became the sacrifice for said power. Izanagi recognizes this and therefore wants to do something to remedy that. So he agreed with this plan that you sent us." Still we a captivating smile Shiori says with profound excitement.

She looked forward into introducing a new environment for the prodigies is composed with the daughters of her and her big sisters.

"I'm glad that you agreed. My last visit in your territory I saw the marvelous power of the prodigies but I was saddened and concerned by their personality. It was a dangerous combination along with their tremendous power."

"Yes, we realized the same too but only too late… we were worse than them after all." A self-depreciating smile briefly crossed Shiori's face.

"What of it is so important. It would be unlikely for the prodigies to act like humans. Izanagi may agree with this but I still don't see the importance of this… I just agreed because my dear husband did." Izanami scoffed her face twisting evilly as she expressed her disagreement to the plan.

"Please nee-san remember than not just Izanagi but Ichika also agrees with this. He too shares the view of Tesshin; he wants his sisters to be saved from their own powers. Remember the lengths that he took just to realize that goal of his? Think about it nee-san if you agree with this plan then Ichika won't have to tire himself out in trying to control his big sisters."

"But come at a cost of him, being separated from me. If he doesn't come here then his big sisters won't come in this city as well. He'll be separated from me, his mother that loves him dearly."

Though Izanami is showing just how much she loves her son, her aura and expression failed to look the part due to them always dipping down into an evil territory.

(She looks like a demon…)

Tesshin and Lu both thought.

"Well I can't disagree with that statement but it is somehow rude."

The two flinches as Shiori accurately read their minds before she turns back her attention to her displeased big sister.

"Anyway nee-san, you already promised Ichika that you'll agree to this plan right? And also, he is pretty excited to see more of the outside world as he barely got time to do so. He'll be very happy nee-san."

Cleverly using Ichika as leverage to make Izanami finally, Shiori now successfully banishes her big sister unpleasant expression.

"Well if you put it like that… alright… I will stow whatever disagreements that I have… for Izanagi and Ichika's sake. So I guess I should send Ichika here a week from now… sigh… to be parted from him is too unbearable for me."

Despite again saying that slight disagreement, Izanami finally already agreed with the plan so it was a relief for Tesshin and Lu.

"So I guess this settles the matter. Now for the minor things, about the protection of the prodigies and Ichika whilst they are here in Kawakami."

"I will arrange it, I will make sure that Kawakami is safe from all sorts of danger. If needed I will inform the Kuki of this plan and get their help as well. It will be the first week that's the busiest because your son will arrive here first, during that time I will personally guard him myself."

"No need to do that much Tesshin, actually Ichika's attendants will be coming here to guard him. Their presence will only be revealed should Ichika be placed in danger. Ichika's protection is already ensured because his servants are all capable fighters. What I'm saying is that we want to ensure Ichika's comfort when he lives in this city, as you know Ichika is not used to whatever customs that are being done in the outside world, so guide him in all that he needs to know."

Shiori made pretty normal requests, totally killing the thought in Tesshin's mind about them asking extravagance in terms of security for the only son of their family.

Tesshin knew of the abnormal family dynamic of the Orimura although he really can't blame it on them entirely.

The old warriors entanglement with the family started back when he was still active, in one of the uprising in China were a group of rebels that were being led by powerful Kung Fu masters aiming to overthrow the Chinese government, Tesshin was called in to help the Chinese government from the tyrannical rebels.

Tesshin fights the rebels but then a lone girl drops in and kills all of the rebel masters including their powerful Kung Fu leaders. This girl turned out to be Izanami when she was still 12 years old, after dealing with the rebels Izanami attacks the younger Tesshin and surprisingly fights her to a stalemate while causing tremendous damage in most of China's territory due to their fight. The bout ended with Izanami suddenly losing interest in the fight and vanished.

Several years later after that incident in China, Tesshin receiving a mysterious message which ordered him to go to Northern Kyoto or in the mountains of Kyoto, there he meet the Orimura clan who in that time is now in the leadership of Izanami, the girl he fought during the Rebellion in China.

He was called there actually by the sick patriarch of the clan Orimura Izanagi, whom he was surprised to know to be a little brother and husband for the four matriarchs filled in the post of leading the clan in his absence. This developed into a friendship between Izanagi and Tesshin which lead to Izanagi asking him a favor to help train his daughters that he knew where starting to lose to their powers. Because he is sick, he cannot guide them and he admitted that his wives were unable to do that because of their equally twisted upbringing.

So this eventually leads to Tesshin forming up this plan to rehabilitate the children of the Orimura, for his friend Izanagi and for the world itself because he knew after watching the eight daughters of the Orimura and including the only son, they were existences that he considered as destroyers of balance.

(I didn't expect to see that Orimura would so easily agree with us. But I guess I have you and your son to thank for this. Your children are all valuable talents of this world, so I will do my best to realize your goal my friend… before they turn into the peril that will consume the world.)

Tesshin thinks of this in his head.

Izanami reads Tesshin's mind smirks, amused of the thoughts of the old warrior.

"Not that I care in the slightest, but why do you want to 'help' the children of our clan? As I reckon, you know of our families power and our aim right? So why help?"

"Hmmm… well… I did promise your husband that I would make a plan like this but maybe it was more that I want to prevent your daughters from losing themselves."

"Hate to break it to you but they are bound to become like that as they grow older. Making all this rather pointless."

Izanami grins evilly.

"Well that maybe so but if I remember it correctly; your son doesn't seem to accept that and always tries to find an alternative."

Tesshin brings that up, much to the slight amusement of Izanami.

"Well my son is not one to give up… that's a big point of his charm." Izanami smiles in agreement and Shiori nods likewise.

However as if forgetting something important Shiori suddenly puts her hands together like praying as she remembered it.

"Oh yes… about Ichika, I almost forgot to tell you that there are quite a lot of organizations that are after him."

Both Tesshin and Lu was caught off-guard of what they just heard.

"Hm… that slipped my mind… well that shows just how unimportant they are. Our family can easily kill them all without trouble. But since Ichika is going to be in this city… the need to double Ichika's guards seemed like a good idea. But maybe I should give this chance to you Tesshin, assure me that you will protect Ichika."

"Nee-san that's a bit…" Shiori was a little surprised at her big sister's decision, knowing how much she loves her son; Shiori didn't expect something like this to come out of her mouth.

"There are several powerful organization that somehow know and are after my son. You see he has this miraculous power in him and those bunches of cretin want it. While I am confident that he won't get captured, I'm more interested in testing this thing you call… camaraderie…"

Tesshin and Lu were surprised while Shiori merely sighs in response.

"Alright… the youth of this city will prove that."

Izanami and Tesshin exchanges smirks.

With the Izanami stood up and walked away without saying anything else and then just vanished into the darkness.

"Well I guess this is it; we can consider the deal between the Orimura and Kawakami sealed. We're hoping for favorable results with this plan. I too am convinced of Izanagi's wish, so I hope this plan works."

Shiori at least gives Tesshin a greeting before vanishing into the darkness around them.

But with the two sources of the overwhelming aura leaving it was surprising that the malice still remained in the atmosphere namely the odd veil of darkness that surrounded Tesshin and Lu.

Then from out of nowhere, a group of Oni mask emerged from the darkness they looked to be the legends of floating masks but in reality are just women with identical body, they are the soldiers of the Orimura. One stepped forward and stretched out its right hand that held a thick book, she placed the book in the table.

Upon doing that, they too vanished like smoke and the thick darkness vanished and everything returned to normal.

"Representative… that was tense… even though nothing happened it was very tense."

"That was your first meeting of the Orimura clan Lu. Be proud that you lived." Tesshin stands up and takes the book that was left.

"Are they that powerful representative?"

"Well you can say that for now. But I'll wager that you'll have more to say when you see them in a battle… well we are done here Lu. Let's go back to the temple; everyone there must've been woken up by the massive aura of those two."

With that, Lu and Tesshin vanished from the hidden shrine itself, leaving the mountain to be at peace once again.

The next day: June 2, 8:00am.

It was the new semester, the students of the Kawakami academy is still doing their routine activity as students like heading to school.

One such special group of students is the Kazama family an eccentric group of students with defining qualities.

Kazama Shoichi the leader or known by his name as Capt, Naoe Yamato the wily one that is known among the group as the tactician, Kawakami Momoyo the one that stands out in the bunch because of her place as the God of War, Kawakami Kazuko little sister of Momoyo, Chris a German transfer student who's a daughter of a high ranking military official in Germany, Mayuzumi Yukie daughter of the country's renowned swordsman and heir of the Mayuzumi style, Shiina Miyako a renowned archer that attained the title as one of the Five Great Archers and lastly the duo Shimazu Gakuto muscle and Morooka Takuya the tech-geek of the group.

Each member of the Kazama family are unique in their own way, which gained them the fame as the most eccentric family in the Kawakami Academy.

This unique group is also talking a very unique topic that happened last night, actually the whole Kawakami experienced the oddly occurrence the suddenly happened near the hour of midnight.

"I barely got any sleep last night… (Yawn)… that sudden earthquake woke me up and also the terrible presence…"

After her 9th yawn, Momoyo complains with a rather serious face.

"I felt that too Momo-senpai… more than the earthquake… it was the strange malefic presence that kept me up whole night." Yukie or popularly known in the group as Mayucchi, also showed signs of a sleepless night but she failed to yawn like Momoyo.

She was still worried about the presence that suddenly scattered all over the city like a massive fog.

"I've never felt something like that before… it wasn't like the aura of a powerful person… more like… demon." Yukie shivered a little.

"Well if Mayucchi is scared, I can sleep in your room tonight with Maru-san included. Because she wasn't with me last night… so the three of us will be completely snug together." Chris says with an obvious façade on her face. She was acting tough.

"Critchi is trying to say that she wants to sleep with you tonight. She did after all scream last night." Matsukaze retorts and embarrasses Chris.

"Eh!? I-I did not… I did no such thing."

Everyone just looked at Chris who was putting on a very pitiful expression.

"Well… you can blame cri... that presence was enough to make me on-guard the whole night… it felt like there were blades being constantly pointed at me."

With a serious face, Momoyo spoke.

"Well Miyako and Wanko seem to be affected by it as well…"

She turns to the quiet Miyako and Kazuko/Wanko.

While the girls discussed about the event last night, the boys could only look. They too felt the two things that occurred last night, but they know they only felt the little part of it unlike the girls who are sensitive to those.

But their silence only lasts a few seconds before they tried on making conversations to snap the girls out of their funk.

"Men, I was glad I got back in time last night… I wouldn't want myself still out from the dorm."

"Where were you last night Capt?" Yamato asks their leader.

"Well I was returning from my trip to Nagoya, men it was scary. I mean I was in a train with lots of people but I still feel this strange presence around me. Everyone that was also in the train seemed to feel the same as well."

"Really? Well we can ask the principal if he knew of this." Yamato suggests, hoping that this will at least calm his friends down.

"We can do that later, but you know what you can do right now Yamato is play with your big sister." Momoyo suddenly clings on Yamato who is her underling and her appointed little brother.

"Nee-san… it's going to be really hard walking if you continue clinging on to me like this."

"Well bear with it, it is your duty after all."

In a way, Yamato knew this is Momoyo trying to lighten the mood so he plays along.

"Wanko, how about free snacks later."

"Eh!? Really? Then I'm in!" Kazuko suddenly lightens up in the mention of food.

"I can use some free love meal later Yamato." Miyako also makes a statement of her own.

"Let's stay friends."

"Muuu… well I'll keep on trying." Miyako retorts with the same stubborn phrase she always use.

"Mayucchi did you watch Yamatomaru last night?"

"Well we we're watching it together Chris-san."

Yukie and Chris began talking on their own.

"Oi Moro any new lewd comics today?"

"Well I have this the new To-Love Ru volume 10 today. Its new and I haven't read it last night."

"Ohhh… let me see."

Moro and Gakuto also began their own conversation.

In no time the Kazama family is back in their usual calmness, they managed to beat back the unpleasantness of last night as they walked towards the Kawakami academy.

But not just the Kazama family, but the rest of Kawakami academy's groups are also affected by the same reason.

The Kuki group is one of those.

Instead of their usual walk-to-school, the clones Yoshitsune, Benkei, Yoichi and Seiso, including Hideo and Monshiro are now being escorted to school via car and guarded by several servants of the Kuki corp.

The weird events last night made the whole Kuki Corporation go in full alert for the whole night, so it was no surprise that it would be the same today.

The car in front contained Hideo, Mon with Claudio and Hume Hellsing, two of the high ranking butlers of the Kuki Corp and servants Azumi and Koi in the driver and front seat.

In the second car is the clones accompanied by Stacy and Lee.

They took this precaution in case last night was an indication of a powerful hostile force entering Kawakami.

"So Hume, Claudio, any news regarding about last night?" Hideo asked the two veteran butlers of the Kuki household.

"Nothing yet, Hideo-sama. Our information regarding about what happened last night is inconclusive. None of the possible reason seems to fit." With a respectful tone, Claudio answered.

"We think it was a powerful force entering Kawakami but nothing of the caliber was detected entering the city near the time when the event had transpired. The servant corp. is still investigating the matter and are widening are search radius." Hume added.

"Yet it is hard to believe though, that such powerful auras like those could suddenly enter the city and not be caught. They may be very powerful fighters." Interested Hume lets those words out his mouth.

"Hmmm yes, this is a bit interesting too. Maybe they're here to challenge the God of War or one of the clones." Claudio said with the same tone in his voice.

"Maybe we could recruit them to Kuki. They would make a fantastic addition to our manpower." Monshiro states with a positive smile on her face.

Although Hume moves in and corrects the young girl.

"Mon-sama… if I may say. A person who's aura isn't suited to society. Mostly the kind person whose power that are in that level are usually deadly in nature."

"He is right Mon-sama. Persons like that have already lost themselves to their power. It may be wise to steer clear of them."

Monshiro and Hideo didn't say anything after what Claudio and Hume said, they were trying their best to hide it but they are bothered. Merely because they think what the two said is right.

In the second car, the mood was the same but lighter compared to the first one.

Benkei was snoozing and leaned over to Yoshitsune, she spent the whole night on-guard after she too felt the overwhelming presence, Yoichi was yawn for the same reason and Yoshitsune is busy waking up Benkei.

Seiso however or rather at the moment, Haou was silently looking in the window. Wondering about the same thing everyone is worried about.

(Hmmm… Haou? What's the matter?)

Seiso, the alternate personality, asks her other half on why she was so serious.

(Nothing… just curious about the past night… never have I felt a presence that overpowering, enough that even I was forced to be on-guard… I am deeply curious to see the culprit they'll make a wonderful opponent.)

(I see well at least you're excited.)

Seiso laughs in Haou thoughts before quieting down.

Everyone continued on with their day but with varying thoughts in mind.

They went on for everyone and the excitement about the unusual event in the past night begin to die down as everyone focused on more important activities.

But it was different for the principal, Kawakami Tesshin.

In his office, he read the book that he was left to him by the guest last night. It turned out to be the profiles of the Orimura clan's children; nine of them are listed there.

Eight daughters and one son.

"Hmmm… all of them are going to be pretty hard to deal with. Especially one of the eldest… their personality has been heavily warped by their family's twisted ways. But it is shocking that all of them are in the same level as Momoyo in battle strength… two may even be above her in terms of strength and technique alone… they are truly like their parents. But it still escapes me why Izanami and her sisters didn't treat their talented daughters nicely? This is going to be harder than I expected. Well at least the only son isn't and he is also the target of his sisters' affections, enough that he can somehow temper them. Now it's clear why he is so valuable."

Tesshin places the book on the table, taking a short break.

"Hmmm… I may have overestimated my own plan… just looking at the behavior of the sisters alone, they are going to be in constant conflict with the other students… worse on Momoyo as well. I guess it is wise that Ichika is going here first to smooth things. This makes me feel young again, all this excitement."

Tesshin looks up to the ceiling with profound interest in his eyes.

Meanwhile in Kyoto…

In the northern border of Kyoto lies the territory of the family of powerful warriors that have hidden themselves in seclusion for a very long time.

Inside the misty and dangerous crags of the mountains lay the vast territory of the said family, known as the Orimura clan. But its vastness doesn't seem to corresponding with the true size of the mountains territory, in truth this was made possible by a miraculous form of technology the expanded space drastic perfect in fitting all the extravagant mansions, huge gardens and especially the castle that is the main dwelling of the Orimura. It also functions as a flawless barrier that prevents all entrances and exits from the territory.

However the ridiculous large castle only houses the four matriarchs that lead the clan, the rest of the family lives in individual mansions of extravagant size that litter the territory, including the nine children of the family.

And in the mansion of the only son, Ichika Orimura, the boy happily prepared his things for his departure to Kawakami, days from now.

"So it's a week from now huh? I'm pretty excited, I'm glad mom and my aunts agreed with the Tesshin-ojisan's suggestion. Finally, this could be the chance for my sisters to experience something new. Maybe they'll make friends as well."

In his ridiculous large room, Ichika happily prepared everything that he might need for his departure.

Ichika in appearance is all in all, attractive.

Black raven hair, clear azure eyes, well-kept body and an appearance that was no less that the description attractive and his defining traits that sets him apart from the whole family, his unwavering kindness.

And this defining traits makes everyone flock to him, even his family that's has lost most of their own humanity, even the servants that have long since lost other thoughts besides loyalty to their masters.

"I'm really excited… I wish I could just go now."

Ichika wasn't alone in the room, he has some of his servants waiting for any orders he might give. While in standby the female servants were secretly ogling their young master, admiring every little detail in him.

(Young master is very happy… it brightens my day.)

A beautiful and refined looking servant with pink hair smiles as she looks at her young master.

(Nothing beats a hard day's work than seeing Ichika-sama smile like this.)

A charming servant with chin length blue hair with green fringe cracks the same smile.

(Ah! Ichika-sama… so adorable.)

A pretty servant with light brown hair makes an energetic smile.

(Ichika-sama… he sure knows how to make us his servants drooling over him.)

Lastly a girl sexy servant with long black hair seductively smiles.

"Sora, Umi, Kazan, Yama, have you prepared your things too? You'll be coming with me when I go to Kawakami right?"

"Yes, we will prepare our own things right away Ichika-sama." Sora the one with the pink hair nods in compliance.

Umi, the blue haired one, Kazan with the light brown and Yama the black one, all nodded as well.

"I can't wait to see the outside world; I've heard many things about it so I'm pretty excited to see them for myself."

Ichika flashes his four servants another smile, one that almost makes them fall to their knees in sheer happiness. They were in so much bliss that they forgot to reply.

"And the best part of that, my big sisters are going too. This will be good chance for us to…"

For a brief moment, Ichika's face saddened a sight that caused the same thing to happen for his four servants.

"Oh? You're really excited Ichika."

Suddenly a very beautiful woman enters Ichika's room.

A beautiful woman with an overpowering presence, it was his mother, Izanami Orimura.

Seeing her, Ichika immediately smiles and runs to her, giving her a tender embrace which she so joyously returned.

The four servants instinctively left the room to let the matriarch and their young master bond with each other.

"Mom, I'm happy to see you today. I really want to thank you for giving me this chance."

"Well of course dear… anything for my beloved son."

Izanami tenderly embraces her son.

"Your very excited in going? Do you really want to experience living in the outside?"

"Well there is that but the real reason is that I want my big sisters and my little sister to develop temperance by understanding others."

Izanami didn't really listen to her son because she was too focused on absorbing his charming appearance. So she merely responds with a rather vague smile and nuzzles her son's cheek.

"Well anything that makes you happy."

Dangerous as she maybe, she cannot help but be loving to Ichika if he is this happy and of course the latter couldn't do anything else but surrender to his mother's affections.

The two continued the sweet atmosphere for a few minutes before both broke off their hug.

"Oh? You're already preparing? But isn't this a little too early?"

"It got too excited."

"It's alright. In fact, I'll help you."

Ichika wordlessly accepts his mother's help, but while they did it, Ichika remembered something important and asked about his sisters whom he hasn't seen since last night.

But before Ichika could ask Izanami beats him by answering before he could ask.

"They are with your aunt Shiori. They are being prepared for their eventual trip to the Kawakami as well. As you know, your sisters didn't really agree with this initially but their reluctance was reduced when you said you'd go with them. But that still wasn't enough to make them fully agree. They are thinking that this will harm you."

"Yes, I know of that. They still didn't want to go and tried convincing me to change my decision. But I want this plan to happen, aside from the volatile relationship my sisters have with the others in my family, I want them to have good friends from outside. I believe it would help them develop their attitude."

Izanami looks at her son while he spoke and finds his adorable as he spoke. Seeing his husband great resemblance in Ichika makes Izanami embrace Ichika again.

"Oh… just like your father… don't worry Ichika. I will support this plan, for you. I will do this for you Ichika."

"… Thanks mom…" Ichika returns the hug.

Meanwhile in the main castle.

Shiori talked with Ichika's sisters in a garden setting.

Chigusa, Chifuyu, Misaki, Yuuko, Chisaya, Saya, Chiasa and Madoka all sat in silence as they faced their aunt.

"Well, let me hear it for the last time; are you eight going to Kawakami?" Shiori asked again because the girls are still being quiet and wearing a bothered face.

"Come on… let me hear it."

Shiori pressed the question again.

There were a few minutes of silence between Shiori and the girls but thankfully it ended with Chisaya finally speaking for all her sisters.

"… We agree…"

Chisaya didn't need to get the permission of her sisters; she knew that they'll say the same thing she did.

Shiori smiles despite knowing that they will say something like this, they cannot after all resist with Ichika being included in the mix.

"So that settles it. You and your sisters will attend Kawakami academy 3 weeks after Ichika did. Although that may shorten depending on how things go as Ichika attends there."

The statement appeared to have surprised the young girls a little; they were expecting that they would get to attend with Ichika at the same time.

"Mom… may I ask why?" Chiasa raises her hand and weakly asks.

"Well because we want Ichika to smooth things in Kawakami before you, the… unpolished sisters of his, attitude wise to join in. Ichika is friendly and can easily get along with others so he'll definitely be able to establish friendships in that city and set the ground for you eight to enter. Although I would wish all of you would at least try to act friendly to the youth in that city."

The request immediately earned varying expressions of disgust and disagreement from the young girls.

"… And this is what I mean… well I do hope that you girls will finally see things in a new light through this plan. I'm speaking in behalf of my three sisters; we want you girls to get better. I'm sure you girls won't be bored in the place, there is the Kawakami temple there with its prized disciples and even Kawakami Momoyo the God of War as they call her, Kuki and the historical clones that they made. It's a really fun place for you girls, maybe you can show them your power too, so long as you girls don't kill anyone since it is forbidden… oh and another thing using most of your powers is forbidden, so those seals on your neck place for that very purpose."

Sincerity, that is what Shiori showed to the eight girls and the eight in response, turned away either in denial or otherwise doubting feelings.

But still despite this, the girls were somehow interested in seeing Kawakami city.

With varying smiles, the girls did show that they're up for the plan to go and try to fit in society.

 _ **(A week later)**_

Another sunny day in Kawakami.

The Kazama family is again walking in their usual road to school, leisurely while talking to each other.

"Ah! I'm bored… there isn't any new challenges today." While walking beside Yamato, Momoyo loudly voiced out.

"Well you beat them very quickly nee-san so it would be no surprise if they would suddenly stop challenging you." Yamato says with a bland face.

But then Momoyo puts him in head lock and begins teasing him.

"If that happens then I'm challenge you Yamato, every day in match of headlock."

"Then I'm also going to challenge Yamato in a battle of love every day."

Momoyo who is joined by Miyako, started flinging teasing at Yamato, much to the latter's embarrassment.

"Well I can't blame Momo-senpai, the past week was rather dull. Even in school we felt like things were rather normal than the usual Kawakami atmosphere." Chris turns to Yukie.

"Yes, but times like this rather important. A time to rest and recover is necessary for warriors."

"Well coming from Mayucchi, it should be true." Chris innocently agrees.

"Ah! But its times like this that I want to go on an adventure!" Shoichi screams out as well.

"Well Capt always likes to go on an adventure. But going on an adventure does sound fun, maybe I'll go with Capt next time."

The group continued with their pointless talk until they arrived in Kawakami academy. But something caught their eyes as they entered their school, walking towards them is the principal and Momoyo's grandfather, Kawakami Tesshin talking to a boy they never saw before.

He is wearing the boy's uniform of the Kawakami academy so the gang was pretty confused.

Also to add more mystery to the boy, a lot of the students both girls and boys were looking at the boy Tesshin is talking to.

"Who's that? Is he a celebrity?" Kazuko asks with 100% innocence.

"Is it just me or is he glowing?"

"Hm?"

Chris' weird statement caused Kazuko to turn to her with profound confusion.

"No, I don't mean it in a weird way… it's just that boy look like he is emanating a rather weird aura."

"Hm? He doesn't have Ki but… there is this weird aura about him that I can't understand." Yukie comes forward with a rather serious which prompted the rest of the Kazama family to look at the boy, especially Momoyo.

"Mayumayu is right… that boy looks like he is hiding something."

Momoyo smiles in way that suggests she was ready to throw out a challenge.

"Oh Naoe-kun and the rest, good morning."

Yoshitsune with Benkei and Yoichi arrived and greeted the Kazama family but got no reply.

"Hm? What is everyone looking at?"

"Yoshitsune…"

Benkei turned Yoshitsune towards the boy that was talking to the principal.

"It seems there is another interesting addition to the school." Benkei says with a serious looking face.

"…" Yoichi was looking too; he could after all feel as well the weird presence in the boy they are looking at.

And even Yoshitsune herself begins to notice the same detail that caused everyone around her to get enamored in looking at the boy.

(That boy… what is this presence that he is exuding?)

The boys of the Kazama family however were treating this as more of a normal atmosphere when a handsome transfer student appears.

"Keh! Another pretty guy." Gakuto had an unpleasant look on his face.

"We should get used to it by now." Moro sighed.

"He looks interesting, maybe he is a prince of some powerful family." Capt comments casually.

However to Yamato, he felt different.

Looking at the boy, Yamato knew he wasn't a normal one. Though he can't perceive Ki, still he can feel a strange and rather overwhelming presence about the newcomer.

(Another clone? Probably not… but I can bet a lot that he is not normal.)

Yamato turns to Momoyo, as he noticed his big sister was the one that exhibits a rather dangerous air as she stared.

"Nee-san–"

"I'm going to test him."

Momoyo cuts off Yamato with that statement, shocking the latter and everyone that heard her. Before any words could be said, Momoyo runs towards the boy and charges her fist with her Ki.

"Kawakami-ryu Musou Seikenzuki!"

Momoyo closes the distance between her and the boy and throws in one of her signature techniques, Musou Seikenzuki, a simple straight punch with a power of battleship cannon.

It caught Tesshin by surprise and also the boy next to him who is Momoyo's target but…

""""Wha?""""

Everyone was a little late in their reaction, but when they did notice it they were shocked. Even the clones and the samurais girls of the Kazama family was surprised at what they have seen.

But probably the most who was surprised is Momoyo.

"!"

Momoyo's fist was caught by the boy before it hit him. The speed of Momoyo's punch was so fast no one could've caught it, but the boy had uncanny reaction that he managed to catch Momoyo's punch without getting blown away.

But even than that, when the boy caught Momoyo's punch, a powerful wave of Ki ripples everywhere causing a slight tremor to persist for a few minutes, surprising everyone even more at how someone can so easily block the God of War's powerful attack.

"Momoyo!"

"Ow!"

Momoyo has hit out of nowhere by Tesshin.

"Why did you do that Ji-ji!"

"You idiot… you know you cannot attack someone without a challenge and especially not a transfer like him who still isn't familiar of Kawakami academy's traditions."

"Transfer student?"

Momoyo looks at the boy that caught her fist. The boy released Momoyo's hand and gives her a bright smile.

"So you are Kawakami Momoyo, I'm honored to meet you. My name is Orimura Ichika, I'm from Kyoto."

"Uh… yeah… nice to meet you."

Still confused, Momoyo greets Ichika with a confused expression.

"At least you greeted him normally Momo, but you attacking him out of nowhere is truly wrong."

Tesshin hits Momoyo again which caused the latter to wince in pain.

"Ow, alright already I'm sorry."

The rest of the Kazama ran towards the scene and approaches Momoyo who is nursing her head that got hit.

"Momo-senpai…"

The girls crowded around Momoyo, checking if he was okay.

"He blocked Momo-senpai punch and didn't get blown away… that's awesome."

Capt however looks at Ichika and praised him.

Soon the rest of the Kazama family glanced at the boy.

Yamato, Miyako, Chris, Kazuko, Yukie, Gakuto and Moro were slightly awed when they saw the boy up close. Ichika however just smiled at them.

"Good morning, I'm the new transfer student from Kyoto that will enter class 1-S, my name Orimura Ichika. It's an honor to meet you all."

No one managed to speak; they merely nodded at Ichika and responded in unison. While the rest of the spectators gawked in awe.

""""""Nice to meet you…""""""

Though a little bit awkward, the fact cannot be denied.

That this event is the start of the most interesting and chaotic time that Kawakami city will ever experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Battle Me Seriously**

A/N: Second chapter of the first crossover that I did. I want to research Majikoi more, about its characters and other things about it so that I can write this story a bit better.

There are a lot of things that people are curious about in this crossover, first one is pairings or the harem. Well since there are two protagonists, Ichika and Yamato, of course there will be girls for both of them. Yamato of course has the five girls in the Kazama family as his main harem, while Ichika has his big sisters and little sister, his maids and the rest of his harem in canon IS although them appearing in the story is still questionable.

Also another that I like to address is that the 4 War Divas of TbT. They will appear in this crossover as part of Japan, but the specifics will be given later on. Also the Imperial Family of Japan will become a part of this story too.

That's all for now and to those that have questions, just PM me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my plot and OCs) and Majikoi; it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru and Minatosoft respectively.

 **Chapter 2: Chaotic First Day**

All of Kawakami academy is in a gossip fever.

Because of the appearance of a handsome male first year transferee, an irresistible boy that has surprising strength that took everyone by surprise. He stopped a punch from Kawakami Momoyo and didn't get blow away to the heavens.

The way that he did it was so awe-inspiring that students from all years won't stop talking about it.

Right now, the boy in question, Ichika Orimura is in the class where he will be transferring, class 1-S.

Ichika stood before his classmates in the elite class of the 1st year in Kawakami Academy.

"Greetings, I am Ichika Orimura. I'm from Kyoto."

A simple introduction of himself was what Ichika did but after doing it the whole class and even the teacher were moved that they automatically clapped their hands and praised the boy.

"This might be embarrassing to say, but this is my first time seeing and living in the outside world. So my knowledge about everything is lacking, but I hope this won't be a deterrent in me becoming friends with all of you." Ichika smiled and requested the understanding of his classmates but what he got is an overwhelming sympathy, there were even some that cried over it including the teacher.

This sight of course slightly confused Ichika and he tilted his heads curiously at his clamoring classmates. But someone notices his expression and immediately moves in the end the noisiness.

"Everyone, our new companion hasn't finished speaking." A little girl with silver hair and an X mark on her forehead requests everyone in the class to be silent. The whole class obeys her without question.

This girl is none other than Kuki Monshiro, a daughter of the great Kuki Corporation and the Class Representative of class 1-S.

"Please continue with your introduction Ichika." Monshiro smiled and told Ichika to continue with his introduction.

"Well, that was it for my introduction. I don't really have that much to say anyway." Ichika smiles back at Monshiro and then says he is done with his introduction.

Although most of the class didn't seem to hear it as they once again clamored and asked Ichika a lot of questions.

"Ichika-san, do you have a girlfriend?"

"What do you prefer in a girl?"

"Can I ask for your autograph?"

"What is your favorite food?"

"Can I be your friend?"

This was the question of the female population in class 1-S; they mostly want to know about Ichika's love-life.

"Do you play sports?"

"Please join our club!"

"I would like to be your friend too!"

Even the males scramble for questions and requests of friendship.

"The premium me would also like to be friends with you Ichika-san!" Even Musashi Kosugi, a popular and a martial arts practitioner in class 1-S joined in.

Monshiro however silences the whole class again who wasn't giving Ichika the proper time to answer.

"Musakosu, if you have a question, I give you the opportunity to ask first."

Upon being appointed as the first one to ask, Kosugi immediately stands up energetically.

"Ichika-sama, first can I be your friend?"

"Of course. I want to be friends with everyone." Ichika straight forward answer caused the whole class to erupt in cheers but this time quiets down in time due to Monshiro's orders.

This is a 1-S male student stands up with a question.

"I saw earlier you being attacked by Momo-senpai, though I didn't see anything it was clear to all of us that you blocked her powerful punch with ease. So how strong are you really?"

"Well… I think I can fight with Momoyo-senpai, but I have no real stamina to last in an extended fight with her."

The class instantly starts another ruckus, feverishly talking about Ichika's ability and the possible height of his power and who among the fighters in the Kawakami he can fight.

"He may just be the strongest guy in Kawakami."

"A first year that suddenly rises among the ranks, it's awesome if you think about it."

"It makes me want to do my very best too."

The determined and inspired voices of the students rung inside the classroom, it seems that his entrance alone inspired everyone already.

"He is a rare occurrence Mon-sama. No openings, well hidden aura and a powerful charisma, it is rare to see someone with such traits in his possession."

"I agree Hume… I can tell that his lineage is exemplary. But more so I can think he is not just about innate talents. That smile… it can only come from someone who has went through a lot."

Hume turns a piqued look at Monshiro before turning back to the new student who standing in front of the class. With the eye of a warrior, Hume knew that the boy is very strong but more fearful than that is his ability to perfectly hide his power from others, to someone who didn't look at his close enough; they quickly make a wrong assumption about his power.

But Hume knew about the boy's true origins, so thinking about his traits, this comes as to no surprise.

(Orimura huh? Tesshin sure can sneak around and be able to bring a son from that family here… an impressive and dangerous feat…)

Hume told himself that he will have a talk with the principal after all of this is over.

The rowdy questions for the new student lasted the whole homeroom period because everyone in class 1-S is very curious about their new classmate. The questions were varying from normal to Ichika's preference to women which mostly occupied most of the time. But even in the midst of such questions Ichika remained with a calm expression on his face and answered all the questions without being flustered by one bit, no matter how weird they are.

Right now, it was the short break after homeroom and Ichika is now seated. He was placed beside Monshiro, because of Monshiro's own request and due to the teachers own judgment.

The class went pretty well and Ichika demonstrated to everyone why he was placed in 1-S. Answering all questions correctly, exhibiting an exemplary behavior of a perfect honor student and openly helped his classmates who were having difficulty.

Different from Monshiro's powerful takeover of the 1st year, Ichika instead befriended the whole 1-S and in lunch break he was able to make connections with the whole 1st year classes just by greeting them and talking to them. Everyone who talked to Ichika was immediately enamored by his naturally charming way of speaking that's laced with innocence of a small boy; everyone looked at him as an honest and endearing boy with the flare of a little brother that they can't leave alone.

Many wanted to have lunch with him but Monshiro booked him in the cafeteria. Right now, the two exceptional students of class 1-S are in a table together. Hume gave the two space to talk, not wanting his presence to become a detriment for the conversation Monshiro and Ichika will have, but he was staying close.

Their lunch is very extravagant, Monshiro treated Ichika to lunch and insisted because Ichika was shy in accepting her offer. Monshiro became interested with her new classmate, very interested, despite his docile attitude, he is surprisingly mysterious.

"I think this lunch is a bit luxurious Monshiro-san."

"This is nothing. I have to welcome you to Kawakami as your classmate, so please don't hesitate and eat."

Monshiro urges Ichika with a bright and proud smile. Thinking it would be rude to refuse; Ichika happily accepts and begins eating. The two ate in silence only for a short while until Monshiro asks again.

"Ichika… the family Orimura in Kyoto, forgive me ineptness but I don't think I have heard that family name existing in Kyoto." Monshiro asked the first thing that she wanted to clarify.

"About that… my family lives in the mountains of Northern Kyoto. They rarely interact with the outside world and probably the only way that they would is when they go out through their missions."

"Missions? What kind?"

"They don't tell me, I'm mostly kept in the dark about my own family's activities and are only notified of the ones I think they deem suitable for me to know. To put it simply, my family is a clandestine type."

"It's not really that bad to call it clandestine… but in your case it might be but only a little." Monshiro assures Ichika. Even though she's small in stature compared to him she acted like a mature person would.

"Thank Monshiro-san."

"Oh, please call me Mon-san instead. It would be easier that way."

"Alright then, Mon-san." Ichika says with a 100% smile of innocence.

Looking at him like this Monshiro couldn't help but feel a little doting towards Ichika.

(So his affinity is being cared for… he has this aura of a little boy that you can't leave alone even though he is really quite capable.)

Monshiro thinks with a smile on her face.

"So another question Ichika… what was the reason on your enrollment here in Kawakami Academy?" Monshiro asks another question.

"Actually it was Tesshin-ojisan that requested my enrollment here in Kawakami academy from my parents, alongside my sisters."

The part about the sisters absolutely piqued Monshiro's curiosity.

"Kawakami Tesshin-san, the principal. Does he know your parents?"

"Yeah, actually my mother met him a while back when she was 12 years old. I was so sure they just met in a harmless manner but it was told to me by my aunt that my mother fought with Tesshin-ojisan."

"She fought with the principal!?" Monshiro reacted quite strongly but then recovers herself and returns to her original state.

"Yeah, my mother is very strong, so are my father and my aunts." Ichika says with a lot of confidence in his voice, he was really proud of his mother, father and his aunts.

"Orimura huh… Is there any chance that I might meet them?"

Monshiro's questions triggered a slight change in Ichika's attitude; though it was brief Monshiro noticed it and quickly thought she said something rude to Ichika.

"It's just a possibility."

"I wish it would be possible too…" Ichika frowns for a second and then returns to smiling.

Monshiro steers the conversation away from the parents to his sisters.

"Anyway, Ichika about your big sisters, they are coming here to Kawakami Academy as well right?"

"Yes, but it depends on my own thoughts. My mom did let go here and my sisters, but she said I should come here first and test the environment and then if I say it's okay, my sisters are going to be sent here in pairs."

"How sisters do you have?"

"Eight."

Monshiro's eyes widened a little though she didn't know why she did so.

"Seven big sisters and one little sister. They are all very powerful in martial arts too, my big sister are at least. While I'm stronger than my little sister." Ichika says like a 4 year kid talking about his family and saying that he is stronger than the older members. Monshiro smiles, finding Ichika cute to look like while he is like this.

"Well knowing you, your sisters would be amazing as well." Monshiro goes along.

"Yes, while they are excellent at what they do… they have one glaring problem… and that problem was why Tesshin-ojisan decided to enroll them here in Kawakami along with me."

"I see, then if anything, ask me for any assistance that you may need. I will do my best."

Monshiro didn't try to ask further since she detected that the topic was a big downer for Ichika and if based from the brief worry that appeared on his face, it would ruin the atmosphere if it was so much broached on.

Instead Monshiro says that Ichika can depend on her if he needed anything, which made the latter smile at her in relief.

"Thanks and if you need help I will try to aid you as well."

"Okay."

The two shook each other hand as a sign of their newfound friendship.

The rest of the students that were looking at the fountain of charisma that is Ichika and Monshiro all clapped their hands in praise for the two. To the students it was like seeing two famous general enter and allegiance and fight together as one army.

The amazing sight in the cafeteria lasted the whole lunch break as Monshiro and Ichika talked to each other about a lot of topics.

A while later…

In class 2-F, they are also talking about the mysterious transfer student, Orimura Ichika. They just heard after lunch break from the 1st years and other year levels that the transfer already gained a strong foot hold on the 1st year level.

Everyone is impressed and also interested to get to know the new face in Kawakami.

Members of the Kazama family in 2-F, Yamato, Miyako, Chris, Wanko, Moro, Gakuto, Shoichi and Gen along with the others in the eccentric class talked about Ichika.

"Cementing his foot hold in the 1st years the moment he transfered in. He's like Kuki Monshiro but kinder and more approachable." Miyako says with a look a surprise on her face.

"I heard it too, most of the 2nd years that saw the transferee said that looking at him felt like looking at a prince. He is really popular all of a sudden."

"Even among the faculty, teachers praise him for his diligence and good behavior."

Ogasawara Chika and the cute 2-F representative Amakasu Mayo said with faces of awe, just the rumors alone made them believe about the transfer student's clout.

"But aside from his popularity, he seems strong. Very, earlier he just stopped Momo-senpai's punch with ease and it didn't seem that he was affected by its force. A first year with strength like that… I'm getting a bit discouraged." Wanko frowned at the appearance of another powerful fighter in the academy.

"I am a bit worried too… I can feel that we haven't seen what that boy can do just yet. He seems kind but in truth he is very hard to read." Chris is on the same page as Wanko, both are interested and about a powerful fighter.

"Maybe he just might become the strongest male student here in Kawakami. No man here is as powerful as him… Orimura Ichika huh? He is going to be another phenomenon. Somehow I am looking forward to seeing what he might do later on… with Yamato of course." Miyako looks at Yamato with the usual in-love smile.

"With everyone Miyako, not just us."

"Che…" And Miyako reacts like the usual after Yamato negates her advances.

"I think being friends with him is the best action to take or rather it should be easy because he is really friendly." Moro says that with interest.

"Maybe if I stick with a handsome guy like him, I'll be well liked too. Maybe his aura will make me popular with girls as well." Gakuto, always being honest with what he wants, says with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Well it's alright to be positive always. I like that about Gakuto."

Wanko got thumbs up from Gakuto after saying that.

"But another hot man like him… I guess the _Elegante Quatro_ will become _Elegante Cinco._ " Moro adds with an insightful comment.

"There will be no doubt about it; although I haven't seen him up close I can tell he is going to be tempting sight for the girls."

Suddenly the girls of 2-F aside from the Kazama family girls began gossiping, excited about the certain addition to the school's group of most handsome men.

"These 3-D women."

"Ahhh… my life is slipping…"

Suguru and Yonpachi mumbled to themselves, especially the latter who looked like he was about to resign from life.

"Yamato, should we greet the new transfer student?" Shoichi or Capt asks Yamato if they should go and greet the transferee.

"Well, we meet him earlier but didn't get to talk much since the principal immediately took him away. Probably to avoid Momo-senpai from issuing another challenge." Miyako sighs.

"I think we should meet him. Getting to know him better is a good option to take." Yamato says and then looks at Shoichi for the final decision, which was already obvious.

"Then the Kazama family would go and meet him!"

As Shoichi says that, the rest of the class mostly the girls clamors in, wanting to tag along which of course was countered by Chris, saying that everyone must meet them on their own to make an impression on Ichika. Of course everyone agreed with Chris' words and the Kazama was set on meeting the popular first year transferee.

Each of them having their own thoughts on the person in question.

Meanwhile in 2-S, it was the same.

The elites of the 2nd year also became interested at the new transferee. To the normal students and especially the normal girls, the topic is the boy's looks and charisma in quickly becoming popular in his year. But for the very elite among the class, it was the boy's power that he showed earlier during the day.

The fighters in 2-S became very interested.

"Wow, this transfer student is all the rage in the school, the school message board is full of comments and capture images of him. So many entries already." Inoue Jun, as one of the hosts of the famous Kawakami Radio Broadcast, immediately finds an opportunity to turn this phenomenal transferee student as a topic for broadcast later with Momoyo.

"Ne~ Jun, can I join in on your next broadcast?"

"Yuki, not to be mean but you'll ruin it."

"That's why Jun has no hair."

"That's mean!"

While Yuki was bothering Jun, Yoshitsune, Benkei with Azumi, Kokoro and Margit looked at the message threads about the transferee.

"He sure became famous at day one. What a guy." Benkei lazily says while sipping Kawakami water.

"Well true that he did impress his year level upon transferring but he still has the 2nd and 3rd years to impress, so he shouldn't get too ahead of himself."

"Still haughty huh?"

Azumi silently comments at Kokoro's pitiful sounding statement.

"He seems like a good guy though, we should try and be friends. It will be better for everyone right?" Yoshitsune says with bright eyes, probably because of her Honor-student attitude, Yoshitsune wants to see everyone becoming friends. This earns her a rub on the head from Benkei.

"Well there is that but I am more interested in challenging him. If he blocked the punch of Kawakami Momoyo, he isn't going to be a weakling. Fighting him would be a rewarding experience."

"Sigh… this one is hopeless." Hearing Margit's statement, Azumi sighs deeply using her original voice rather than the cute one she always use when with Hideo.

Touma and Hideo on the other hand are a little more serious about the topic.

"So Hideo? Do you know of any family named Orimura?"

"Touma my friend, I haven't, there are only a handful of famous families in Kyoto, all are known to Kuki. But never have we heard a family that goes by the name Orimura. I may have to ask Hume or Claudio later."

Both of the leading figures of the class 2-S, also saw the transferee earlier and like everyone else was impressed by his unique aura, never mind his prowess which he showed by blocking the attack of Kawakami Momoyo. However unlike everyone else that was too quick to accept the transferee, Hideo and Touma felt something grand and ominous was following the boy.

Whether those were persons or events, they could point out but they are sure that at any time, surprising things may start happening in Kawakami once again.

"Powerful, charismatic and knows how to get along with the masses… he may be a prince of a powerful clandestine family." Hideo says with a smile.

"That maybe be true… but I think the true extends more than just that." Touma says with an interested smile on his face. His thoughts are coming up with possible explanations about the mystery that is the new transfer student.

Meanwhile in the 3rd years, the situation was no different.

However most are too afraid to talk about it out loud in class 3-F, the reason is Kawakami Momoyo who is in the class. The God of War was feeling very odd about what happened earlier, she unwittingly charged at the new student without holding back. She only noticed at the end but before she could pulling her punch, she was shocked to see that it has been caught already.

The transfer student Ichika Orimura caught her attack without being affected. Not many fighters could do that, especially if Momoyo used her signature straight punch. But still, the transferee, Ichika, managed to do that.

(That boy… I have never felt an aura like his. It's not powerful like my grandfather but it certain gave me quite a chilling… like a wind that blew through me… and those eyes of his…)

Remembering the brief moment that she was in a close proximity to Ichika, Momoyo was surprised when she saw the blue glow that briefly filled Ichika's eyes.

Momoyo became even more interested at Ichika and more so the prospect of challenging him in a fight.

Looking at Momoyo was Tsubame and Yumiko. Both have been staring at Momoyo who had been quiet since earlier whilst staring off into space.

"You think she's going to challenge the transferee?"

"That's a blunt question… but knowing Momoyo-chan I think she would."

Tsubame whispered her answer to Yumiko.

"Well I am interested to see the match but I'm worried for the new transferee… (I saw him an image of him in the school message board… he is really handsome, he is like the younger version of Aio Touma… It would be bad if he gets beaten up)."

In her thoughts Yumiko's real intentions were laid bare without the restrictions of her usual stern and cold attitude.

"It'll be a sight to see. I want to see what the new first year boy can do… and maybe have him endorse natto for me as well." Tsubame was the same as Yumiko although she is a bit more open to it.

(But that boy… what's he hiding? That smile is endearing but also scary because you can't see what lies behind it.)

A devious looking expression persisted on Tsubame's face for a few minutes before disappearing back into her usual smile.

The whole class period went on with the whole year level curious and interested about the new transferee. Though charismatic and friendly, everyone can't shake off the fact that their new schoolmate has some interesting secrets in his sleeve, one that they all would like to know.

A while later…

The final bell rang, classes had finally ended and every student are now going home or to their clubs. But in the 1st years, the whole 1-S and almost all of the 1st years are tagging along with Ichika and Monshiro who are happily talking with each other.

The Kazama family who are first of the other year level to arrive was daunted by the amount of students surrounding their target.

"Can we even squeeze in on that? He's like a Hollywood celebrity." Wanko makes a troubled face.

"Forcing ourselves would be rude… I guess there is nothing that we can do. Maybe for another day." With a disappointed look, Chris says with her shoulders dropping.

"And we all gathered to greet him too." Shoichi says in a disappointed tone.

The Kazama family was about to turn away but they stopped when they noticed Mayucchi among the group, near Ichika and Monshiro.

"Hey, Mayucchi's there. Maybe we can call for her and we'll get the attention of the transfer student, he did met already right? I think he'll notice us."

"That's kinds of long shot Chris." Miyako comments on Chris' suggestion.

"Eh? I think it would work though."

Without the rest of the Kazama family noticing, Wanko already ran towards the group of 1st years while screaming Mayucchi's name.

"Oi! Mayucchi!"

Yukie of course notices Kazuko running towards her and waves in response.

"Kazuko-san!"

Chris' suggestion unexpectedly comes true; Ichika sees Kazuko and then looks forward to see the same students he met earlier.

"Yukie-san, let's go meet with them."

"Eh?"

Ichika grabs Mayucchi's arm and then carries her out of the group of 1st years and suddenly appeared in front of Kazuko.

"Eh!?"

With Mayucchi suddenly appearing in front of her, Kazuko stops in a panic which results on her colliding with the former still.

"Ueeeh!"

Kazuko fell but didn't hit the ground as Ichika caught her arm before that.

"Sorry we surprised you."

"Ah… no… it's okay. I was the one that suddenly screamed, so sorry." Kazuko bows to Ichika in apology and Ichika does the same as well.

Mayucchi on the other hand didn't pay attention to the apology contest between Ichika and Kazuko, instead her focus was on how Ichika was able to transport her 10 meters from the previous location without her noticing.

(Ichika-san… he moved so quickly that even I didn't notice at all. What a fearful person.)

Mayucchi unknowingly puts on a serious face whilst he looked at Ichika, luckily Yamato who signaled Mayucchi managed to warn the latter about his scary face.

(Ah! I must be putting on a weird face again!)

Mayucchi wipes it off and replaces it with a forced smile, something which made the Kazama family sigh.

"Yukie-san is a part of the Kazama family. It's good that she already have some trust worthy friends."

"Eh? Um… I am… well yes I am a part of the Kazama family." Mayucchi says in an embarrassed tone to Ichika while turning away.

"I was a little worried when I saw Yukie-san earlier sitting alone outside so I talked to her but I guess it wasn't needed."

Yukie gets even more embarrassed after what Ichika said.

"Oh, so you and Mayucchi already met?" Kazuko asks Ichika.

"Yes, we had a short talk earlier during afternoon break and we exchanged cellphone numbers too."

"It's rarely; Mayucchi gets to befriend the popular transfer student first." Gakuto chimes in with a smile.

"Mayucchi's moving up!" Matsukaze chimes in.

The whole Kazama family walks to Ichika, following what they intend to do in the first place, to introduce themselves to him.

"Ichika Orimura, we have met earlier but we didn't have a change to introduce ourselves. As you know, we are the Kazama family and I'm Christine Friedrich, a member." Chris with her confidence and aura opens up the introduction.

"Uhm, nice to meet you, Chris-san." Ichika energetically responds.

"I'm Kawakami Kazuko; I hope we can get along because we both practice martial arts." Kazuko introduced herself next.

"A member of the Kawakami temple, nice to meet you."

"Shimazu Gakuto, the muscle power of the 2nd year."

"Morooka Takuya, I'm a normal guy."

"Tadakatsu Minamoto, just another regular guy."

"Kazama Shoichi or Capt! The leader of the Kazama family!"

"Shiina Miyako… I do a little archery."

The six introduced themselves in succession to Ichika, the latter of course responds with welcoming answer.

"I'm Naoe Yamato, just another regular guy in the group."

"Ordinary? But you have amazing reflexes, though only focused at evasion only; it is still an amazing feat."

Everyone was surprised at Ichika suddenly pointing that detail out all of a sudden. The rest of the Kazama family was thinking of saying that he may have asked others but they were gravely mistaken.

"Kazuko-san is a Naginata user that has emphasis on technique. Chris-san is a fast rapier user with speed and precision as the strong point of your attacks. Miyako-san has amazing accuracy, I can see just from looking at her eyes and hand motions alone. Gakuto-san is a power-type, although with no technique of training he has guts and an untapped potential. Takuya-san is quite plain but has unique skillset that may include cross-dressing and Yukie-san the daughter of the Sword Saint is quite a powerful fighter, it was obvious from how her aura swirls along her body and lastly Shoichi-san is extremely lucky, destiny seems to favor you."

No one managed to say anything after what Ichika had mentioned.

This is technically his first time meeting them but with scary accuracy, Ichika pin-points the interesting traits and abilities of the Kazama family members. Even the first years the moved in closed and heard what Ichika said were also surprised.

"That was amazing for you to pin-point those traits of the Kazama family with such accuracy. You never fail to surprise everyone Ichika." Monshiro steps in, breaking the brief lull in the atmosphere.

"Well I can tell because I can read your Ki and aura."

Everyone was surprised at what Ichika just said.

"You can read our aura? How does that work?"

"Well it's something that I could do since I was little. I see the aura of every person I meet; through that I can see and rather analyze the encoded memories, images of the person's most prominent abilities and characteristics."

Everyone was a bit shocked and afraid of the ability, it became somewhat of a privacy breaker.

"But don't worry everyone; it's not really as specific as mind-reading. I can only skim the surface of a person; I cannot pry deep into someone's privacy."

Convinced by his words everyone sighed in relief but to those who aren't easily swayed, their impression on Ichika just got way more intense. He wasn't just a boy with handsome face; he has some amazing and somewhat fearful cards up his sleeve.

"That is one amazing ability. It would be scary if you were to use it without restraint."

"Oh Mon is here too."

Suddenly the elite students from class 2-S appears, led by Aoi Touma and Kuki Hideo along with the clones, Margit Eberbach, Fushikawa Kokoro, Inoue Jun, Sakakibara Koyuki, Azumi Oshitari and some of the class 2-S students.

"Maru-san?"

"Chris-ojousama."

Chris and Margit greet each other, surprised that both have come here to look at the new transfer student.

"So ojou-sama and her friends also came here too?"

"Yes, well that was my intention but then the rest of my classmates decided to tag along." Margit answers.

"Ichika, this is my big brother, Kuki Hideo." Monshiro takes the lead and introduces Ichika first to Hideo.

"Kuki Hideo-san… nice to meet you."

"Kuki Hideo, the man who will be king, is also pleased to meet which such a prodigious junior."

Both Ichika and Hideo exchanged energetic greetings and shook hands.

"I'm Aoi Touma, son of the head of the Aoimon Hospital. I would like to get along with you… in a lot of ways."

The girls squealed instantly because of the suggestive statement from Touma and how close he got to Ichika when he said that. Ichika however didn't seem like he was affected and greeted Touma without showing any signs of discomfort.

And so the introductions went on for everyone but minutes later the 3rd years also arrived, Tsubame and Yumiko, even the 3-S, Kyougoku Hikoichi and Hazakura Seiso, was among the 3rd year groups that came for the same reason.

"Even the 3rd years too, what's going to happen next? Maybe nee-san will appear and challenge him." Yamato says that out of the blue and to his surprise, a hand rests on his shoulders.

He turned around and saw Momoyo standing behind him, soon the rest of the students noticed Momoyo. Everyone had the same guess on the situation; the expression on Momoyo's face alone told them one thing.

"Yo, transferee… or rather Orimura Ichika. You've becoming popular all of a sudden, that's impressive for a transferee."

"Momoyo-san, thanks." Ichika smiles as he answered Momoyo.

Momoyo walked past her friends and met Ichika face to face, there the tension between subtly rose.

"I don't feel too good about this."

"Onee-sama is really serious, even though she is smiling."

Yamato and Kazuko both nailed the current atmosphere surrounding, Ichika and Momoyo. Their earlier 'meeting' was the opening, now this is the main event.

The fighters among the group can clearly sense storm of fighting spirit between the two, it was too late to stop it now that much was obvious, namely because they don't want to stop it. They want to see a fight between the first year and Momoyo.

"So Ichika… has my grandfather told you about the system here in Kawakami Academy?" Momoyo breaks the silence.

"Yes, a challenge system."

"Correct."

Momoyo takes out the Kawakami badge that all students carry with them.

"This makes it easy then. Let's continue where we left off earlier."

Everyone knew this was coming yet they are still surprised when the actually heard it.

"A challenge from the get-go."

"I think we should oppose, Ichika-san might get hurt."

Those murmurings began to surface for some of the students present. But while they all say this, no one openly tried to voice out their concerns, they all know that it won't change anything even if they did.

"I asked my grandfather earlier. He said that you are a part of a warrior clan, though not publicly recognized, he said that your family may be the one strongest in the world if not the strongest… He said that without even hesitating."

Everyone gaze immediately turned to Ichika, curiosity, shock and feelings that are similar to these two, everyone that heard Momoyo's words.

"So, as a son from that family. I can't help but be excited about the thought of challenging you to a duel."

Kawakami threw the badge on the ground, right in front of Ichika.

Ichika on the other hand looked at the badge thrown in front of him and then looked back at Momoyo, still with a smile on his face.

"True, but my training isn't complete. I'm still learning." Ichika says without the intention of being humble, he merely stated a fact.

"But if senpai wants to fight me…" Ichika took out his own badge and dropped in on top of the one Momoyo threw.

"I will do my best to meet the God of War's expectation."

And there it is, Ichika accepted Momoyo's challenge without further hesitation. As if on cue, Tesshin appears in the scene.

"Oh so you really did challenge Ichika. Well since this one is an official challenge, I won't nag on Momoyo."

With Tesshin's own consent given, the duel between the God of War Kawakami Momoyo and the mysterious transferee Orimura Ichika is set.

The situation moved to the open grounds of the school, a huge number of spectators, both student and teachers came to watch the duel.

"He accepted the duel without hesitating. Somehow I'm a little nervous about this; he might put up a good fight against Momo-senpai." Miyako is all serious; the manner on how Ichika accepted Momoyo's challenge was way too relaxed.

It may mean two things, either he is just acting it or he is confident that he can put up a fight against Momoyo.

"Miyako-san is right… I can't feel anything from Ichika-san. This is not something the warriors do in a fight, especially against Momo-senpai." Mayucchi clasps her katana tightly.

"Can he really fight against onee-sama?" Even Kazuko is worried.

In 2-S, it was the same. The clones are also interested in the duel.

"Yoshitsune… who do you think will win?" Benkei turns to her master whose eyes haven't turned away from the two combatants standing in the middle of the open field.

"I don't know… Yoshitsune… cannot predict anything in this battle."

Yoshitsune answered and then said nothing else.

There were a few minutes of waiting because the principal sets up a barrier around the open ground along with Lu. The barrier is only meant to keep out the force that the battle might create; this told everyone that this battle might become a bit dangerous.

"Now, we can start with the duel. Kawakami Momoyo against Orimura Ichika! This is an official duel on the academy grounds, the rules are still the same. The one that gets taken down first loses and if both fighters cannot continue, it will become a draw."

Tesshin announces loudly.

"Are you two ready?"

"I'm ready." Momoyo immediately responds.

"I as well." Ichika did the same.

A rectangular gleam appeared all over the open field, the height of the barrier is 50 feet and its width is also sufficiently wide enough, allowing the two freedom to move.

"Momoyo-senpai… I was wondering."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering, do you like to fight strong opponents all the time?" Ichika asks with a smile, unfazed by the strong battle aura that Momoyo is exuding.

"Of course, what's the point of having power?"

"That's great, I can image Momo-senpai gaining friends through battles. So based on that, I would like Momo-senpai to fight my big sisters when they transfer here."

"You have big sisters?"

"Yes and unlike me, they are much more powerful. You'll definitely have fun fighting them."

Momoyo smiles at what her kouhai said.

"You got it, but right now why don't we focus on our own battle. You are pretty powerful yourself Ichika, I can tell just from looking at you."

"Thank you Momoyo-senpai… I will try my best."

With the talks over, Momoyo and Ichika quickly took their stance.

With the talks over, Tesshin proceeds to put the duel in motion.

"Let the duel… Begin!"

After Tesshin's thunderous roar, Momoyo opens up with a charge. The gap between her and Ichika was closed in just a second; again Momoyo is going to use the same technique she used on Ichika when they first met.

"Kawakami-ryu: Musou Seikenzuki!"

Dangerous amount of Momoyo's Ki concentrate on her fist and then throws it towards Ichika.

(I was holding back last time… but let's see if you can still stop this at full power!)

A shuddering force assaults the barrier and causes small tremors on the ground, this surprised everyone but what came as an even bigger surprise is when they saw Ichika blocking the punch with his right hand.

(I knew it… he is capable.)

A grin crosses Momoyo's face, this was becoming interesting.

Both jumped away from each other, that was merely the opening but now it was time to begin with the main part of the duel.

Ichika this time however takes the initiative.

(Should I use it now? Maybe later… I will wait for Momoyo-senpai to use her own powerful techniques first, but for now I will fight normally.)

Ichika takes a step forward and then quickly vanishes from everyone's eyes.

"!"

Momoyo briefly lost sight of Ichika and barely evades a sharp slash kick aimed at her stomach. She kicks off this time and launches a counter assault. Momoyo lightning fast punches rained on Ichika, but the latter stands firm quickly blocks and parries them all.

Ichika dashes forward launches an elbow against Momoyo. It was blocked by Momoyo was sent skidding.

(I see… his strength, speed, it's not bad at all. But…)

Momoyo this time vanishes and appears above Ichika.

"Kawakami-ryu: Fuji Smasher!"

Momoyo performs a dive attack with a very powerful punch.

Avoiding it would've been more prudent since this move of Momoyo is tremendously powerful, but Ichika stays in place and prepares to match the move head on.

"Hmph!"

Ichika leaps, his right hand became enveloped by a white light that looked like fire.

He throws this as an answer to Momoyo's attack.

The two fist collided resulting to a thunderous explosion but surprisingly vanishes very quickly.

(My Ki… was it dispersed?)

Momoyo saw what happened, in the short moment that their punches collided, she saw her Ki being blown away by a white flash coming from Ichika.

"That surprised me Ichika… but!"

Momoyo still had the upper hand however; her power is off the charts. Momoyo performs a powerful ax kick and sends Ichika straight down.

But the boy didn't fall; he recovered and landed on his feet.

"!"

Momoyo appeared in front of Ichika starts with a storm of punches. Ichika was forced into the defensive as the attack caught him off-guard. He was blown away for quite a distance and Momoyo eagerly pursues him with a deadly barrage of punches and kicks.

Ichika on the other hand puts up quite a formidable defense; he prevented most of Momoyo's attack from landing on him.

The collision of fists and kicks from both fighters created a dazzling display of brilliant colors and release of force, making the duel look like a beautiful fireworks display. No one on the audience was able to say anything; the duel was exhilarating and awe-inspiring.

Though Momoyo is steady on the offensive and Ichika in the defensive the fight was nothing but even.

(This is my first time seeing it but Ichika really is powerful… his power maybe lower than Momoyo but his speed and reaction… that is what's keeping his from losing. But I wonder…)

Tesshin thought while he watched the fight.

The sounds became more thunder-like as the exchange continued on, Momoyo's relentless attacks and Ichika seemingly perfect defense continues to intensify with every moment that passes with the shock waves also increasing in its power.

"Now this is fun! No man has ever fought me for this long! All the male challengers that challenged me are all inadequate and weak, they cannot fight me evenly. But with you here Ichika, I have finally experience a serious battle against a boy."

Momoyo's Ki burst forth, causing a huge spike in her speed and power.

"!"

Momoyo lands a roundhouse kick on Ichika's stomach and then follows up with a punch, although the second attack was blocked, Momoyo leaned forward and opens up a clear path to land a finishing blow.

"Forbidden Move: Fuji Smasher!"

Momoyo used the same move again. This move had enough power to overcome Kuki Ageha's Thunder God: Lightning Fist technique and this attack lands straight on Ichika's face.

Everyone was shocked to see it and they were all quick to render this fight already over, the staggering shockwave that blew all over the place was certainly enough to convince everyone that Ichika was already knocked out.

However in truth the ripple of force wasn't the power of Momoyo being unleashed but rather it was her Ki being dissolved and dispersed, half of the power of her attack was gone. Ichika took half of the punches power head on which was still very high.

"!"

Momoyo was the first to notice the abnormality.

Her attack landed and just a few seconds earlier Ichika looked like he was about to get blown away but instead his feet plants firmly on the ground and his body stiffens up.

The spectators noticed this too and they became even more surprised.

Ichika moves, grasping the wrist of Momoyo's outstretched hand and without warning and unleashes a gut punch that lands perfectly on Momoyo. The latter was surprised thus failing to react to the counterattack and ended up taking the blow.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Many of the skilled and sensitive fighters saw something they weren't expecting, a mysterious force blew past everyone, rendering them unable to move for a minute.

But to the master class fighters like Tesshin, Lu, Seiso who just shifted into Haou and the veteran Kuki butlers, Hume and Claudio, what they saw is Ichika's attack unleashing a white light that went through Momoyo, greatly reducing her Ki.

"Guuuh!"

Momoyo was sent skidding by the attack for quite a distance from Ichika.

(That attack… it was sharp and heavy… I really felt that one…)

Momoyo felt her body weakened from that attack alone, it took her a few moments to slowly recover strength. In that point, Momoyo's Ki goes back to its original state again and swirling around her like a tempest.

Ichika in response however, also unleashes his aura.

A white flaming energy erupts from his body, matching Momoyo's darker aura. In just moments the air began to feel very cold and electricity appeared inside the barrier.

The situation was getting more and more dangerous, but Ichika on the other hand looks up to Momoyo, still with a smile on his face. There are scratches on his face that prove he was hit but that was it, even though taking that powerful move Ichika is still standing.

"Momoyo-senpai… are we going to get serious in this fight?"

Momoyo was surprised by the question, however replies with a smirk.

"Of course. Don't hold back Ichika."

Momoyo uses Instant Recovery while she said this, but the recovery was halved her body still felt the blow from Ichika earlier, but didn't show it.

"Then… I guess I will respond accordingly."

The white aura around Ichika converges around his body, it shrank considerably and now only crowding around Ichika's body. The aura once again shifted forms and became more fire-like and then unleashes a powerful wave of force that caused cracks around the barrier.

"Orimura-ryu ougi: Reiraku Byakuya…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Battle me Seriously!**

A/N: So here it is the 3rd chapter of this crossover story. Sorry it took this long; actually this chapter is just a portion of the original one which I unfortunately lost in my other PC. I will update this first before I go to vacation again and maybe if I have the time, I will update a special chapter in TbT.

In this chapter, I think everyone will see how the battle will be from here on; it will be bigger than the battles happening in Majikoi, with some of the characters from the said series being buffed to at least survive against the Orimura. Also some of the characters from IS might pop up soon, I'm not going to say when but they'll pop up without any warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my plot and OCs) or Majikoi, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru and Minatosoft respectively.

 **Chapter 3: Clash of the God of Battle and the Heir**

A bright white light assaults Momoyo's eyes, blinding her and shutting down the rest of her senses for just a brief moment, enough time for Ichika to close in without the worry of being hit back by Momoyo.

Momoyo didn't know what exactly had happened but she felt the heaviest blow that she received in a fight, one enough to almost make her lose consciousness. She got hit by Ichika on the stomach, a straight punch that carries the unique energy of Ichika's technique, one that will decrease the enemy's Ki on hit, allow the blow to essentially blow through almost of enemy's defenses dealing a huge amount of damage.

This is a bona-fide one-hit attack by Ichika, the [Reiraku Byakuya] that utilizes his unbelievably pure aura to grant his attacks a purifying force that can destroy most of his enemy's power in one blow, essentially defeating them in one blow. But such a powerful technique can only be used by the boy in just a minute with most being two minutes, the techniques amazing destructive power also takes a lot of the boy's own energy.

(I pretty much placed myself in a disadvantage by using Reiraku Byakuya this early… Kawakami Momoyo has an amazing amount of energy, enough that she won't fall so easily even though being hit by Reiraku Byakuya. But… this is just right if I'm to show her how fun a real fight is…)

Ichika smirks even though he just committed a mistake by using his powerful technique so early; he plans to show his pent up senior something she had overlooked for a long time.

Ichika's blow dug through her body, sending his pure aura rippling in Momoyo's body, destroying her ability to perform one of her abilities.

(I'll show you a real fight, God of Battle!)

Ichika pushed his attack, dealing nonlethal damage to Momoyo's body but still enough to shake her composure.

Momoyo was blown across the field and almost impacted the opposite side of the barrier; she recovered just in time to prevent herself from taking more damage but she was forced to kneel after that one blow. Momoyo has never taken that an attack that managed to make her kneel, that streak just ended.

Momoyo was shocked by this fact; a mere transferee with gentle looks was able to deal such a powerful blow, the shock also struck the viewers who were also caught off guard by the unexpected development early in the duel.

"I didn't see what happened… Ichika-san's speed… its very frightening…" Yukie stared in shock. She couldn't even see what happened during the brief flash of light, all that her eyes managed to see is Momoyo blown away. All other events were denied from her eyes and the same as for everyone even for the clones, including Haou. The experienced fighters with tremendous senses such as Margit, Tsubame and Miyako were left standing in a daze because they too didn't see what just transpired.

But while everyone stood surprised, the experienced masters that are watching saw what others couldn't and were even more surprised.

(So this is it… the Reiraku Byakuya… White Night of Downfall… the one of a kind technique that destroys one's energy… I have only heard it from his father but seeing it like this is even more awe-inspiring… If Momoyo gets careless, Ichika will defeat her here… he practically shuts down the technique that supports her strength…)

Tesshin looks with great anticipation in the fight between his granddaughter and the son of his old friend.

"Ho, ho, ho… this is getting interesting…"

Tesshin's lightening mood gets the attention of Hume who is beside Monshiro, he analyzes the fight between Momoyo and Ichika and frankly he both got interested and became worried of the fight.

"That's one very scary technique… a purifying power that can destroy Momoyo's Ki…" Hume says with a dark look on his face.

"Hume… can you tell me about the fight? Is Kawakami Momoyo in the verge of losing?" Monshiro grabs Hume's blazer and asks for the status of the fight.

"Not yet Mon-sama, the fight is still pretty even. The blow Momoyo received from the boy was mostly intended to seal a certain ability of hers, which is very clever of him."

"Instant Recovery…"

"Yes, that boy may have the ability to counter the technique of his enemies or rather prevent them from using those abilities in the during of the fight... that is my guess. Now about the situation of the fight, it's an even one, Momoyo have lost the greatest support for her strength and from what I can see, that boy seemed a little exhausted after that technique that he used but it doesn't look like it will cause his defeat… I can tell that boy has some more surprises set for Momoyo…"

Monshiro wasn't able to reply at Hume's words, she simply marveled at his face that was akin to a young boy gazing upon something that excited him for the first time.

(I guess martial artists do get excited at seeing something like this…)

Monshiro decided to look back at the match without saying another word.

On the other side of the field, Lu is the same as Tesshin and Hume, very excited about the fight.

"This is unexpected… to think a first year like him would make Momoyo kneel after just a blow… he emphasizes more on technique and counter, it seemed like he studied Momoyo's fighting style if he uses this approach. But that technique that he used earlier… I didn't see the full of it but if he wanted to he could've dealt tremendous damage on Momoyo but he more like targeted something else... could it be he sealed something on Momyo?"

With all the unknown things, Lu couldn't help but get thrilled like a child.

Inside the field, the one who is experiencing the greatest surprise, tried to slowly stand up straight after recovering enough strength.

"That was probably the most powerful punch I've felt… who are you?" Momoyo asked her opponent with a fierce look in her eyes.

"I'm Orimura Ichika, a first year transferee here. Did you forget about it senpai?" Ichika calmly answers with a smile.

"Joking at a time like this… this is a serious duel between us you know." Momoyo frowns at the lack of serious from her opponent.

Ichika however still responded with a smile, but then loses it and puts up a serious expression.

"Joke… I think it is you that treats fights like a joke senpai."

Momoyo's eyes widened when those sharp words stabs through her heart.

"I don't treat my fights like that."

"You do senpai… you always do. I have heard from Tesshin-ojiisan that you've defeated every challenger that faced you in battle that continued until you grown bored of the daily challenges; you think that no opponent can match you with your great power… I think you may have heard this before, but that is a terrible approach senpai." A smile graces Ichika's face but it wasn't a friendly one, it was laced with so much sullenness that is didn't look like a smile anymore.

Those critical yet true comments silenced Momoyo for a short while; even the crowd around them was surprised that a mere first year bravely chided the God of Battle in the middle of a fight.

"You sound just like my grandfather and Hume… what right do you think you have to say that to me. You're even younger than I am."

"Right? I think I have, as an underclassman who cares for his upperclassman and as a martial artist. You can achieve greater heights than this if you grow out of your childish self. That's why I will have you fight in the edge of defeat."

"What?" Momoyo was speechless at what she had heard.

"What do you mean by the edge of defeat?"

"That hit you received earlier, it destroyed one of your abilities within the duration of this fight. You may be able to tell what it is later on senpai, but even with that you still have the advantage in this battle senpai. I lose in power and experience against you, I on the other hand may only have a slight edge in technique and judgment… no matter how I look at this, the odds are still to your advantage. Add to that, the attack I used earlier drain a large part of my energy so I'm slightly halved in my energy at the moment." The smile returns to Ichika's face as he spoke.

This however infuriated Momoyo, she felt like she was being looked down upon by being told of his opponent's disadvantage by none other than her own opponent himself.

The area around Momoyo trembles as her energy is released like an angry tempest surrounding her slim figure. Everyone is put on edge because of the dangerous mood surrounding the God of Battle, everyone expected the principal to stop the fight but that order didn't come through, Tesshin merely stood in the sidelines, looking intently at the battle.

"This fight should be stopped, Momo-senpai might seriously harm that first year." Chris voiced out her stand and it met support from some of the students who are worried of the duel.

Kazuko, Miyako and the boys of the Kazama family also agreed, the others from class-S also joined in but without the participation of the fighters in the elite class of the 2nd year.

But before the clamor could get any bigger, Yoshitsune suddenly raises her hand, getting everyone's attention.

"I don't think this fight should be stopped. Despite how dangerous things might look, Yoshitsune thinks this fight should continue."

Everyone was surprised of Yoshitsune's words; though there are some who still disagree they weren't able to voice out any of it because Benkei backed up Yoshitsune.

"The fight is not even one-sided, what the boy said was true. He is at a disadvantage however that doesn't mean he'll lose. That boy, he is actually a scary one despite his looks."

With Benkei own word put in, no was able to voice their disagreement, Yoshitsune and Benkei are master fighters, their words cannot be ignored if it is about martial arts.

But not just those two, even the other fighters with the inclusion of Yukie and surprisingly even Haou who transformed secretly share the same view. Despite what Ichika had said about his disadvantage against Momoyo, they can't see him losing so easily. Eventually even Chris, Kazuki, Miyako and the rest who disagreed began to see it in the same way.

The surroundings grow quiet; all the eyes drift back to the two warriors who oddly didn't make any movement for 5 minutes now.

Even a pin-drop can be heard in this silence that now surrounds the field. The silence was broken when Momoyo spoke again.

"I'm serious now Ichika… this is your chance to retreat and avoid getting hurt."

"No thanks senpai… thanks for the offer even though you aren't really intending to give me the chance to escape."

"Oh, you found out about that too… well this makes it easy for both of us. Ichika you'd better get serious now, because with all those things you told me… I'm not going to hold back anything. I feel really offended with those words you threw at me."

"Really? Then I'm sorry, but they are true senpai and I don't plan on taking them back unless you change your attitude."

Momoyo's expression grew even more dangerous due to her underclassman's stubbornness.

"Then… prepare yourself…"

Momoyo suddenly steps forward and vanishes from everyone's eyes and what happened next is a tornado crashing towards Ichika from above. Ichika narrowly evades that powerful attack that shook the barrier around the field that's being maintained by Tesshin and Lu.

A large hole on the ground was created by Momoyo's punch; such slender arms generated a terrifying power. But Ichika evades it, though barely and creates a good distance between him and Momoyo.

"That's good… let's see how long you can avoid my attacks though."

Again Momoyo moves with such speed that her form blurs out and vanishes.

"Kawakami-Ha!"

Momoyo reappears above Ichika and throws her signature energy beam attack directly at Ichika. Any sane person would avoid colliding with this technique but Ichika on the other hand stays in the path of the energy beam.

Ichika throws back his right arm and sends it rushing forward as the beam closed on him, the same white light surrounds him fist a split second before impact against Momoyo's energy beam. The beam suddenly disperses like smoke being blown away when it collided with Ichika's fist.

"That was a powerful technique senpai… were you hoping to thrown me off and then attack me quickly from the front."

"That's right!"

Momoyo suddenly emerged in front of Ichika, ready to throw her signature straight punch. Ichika failed to evade it and ended up taking the hit directly.

Massive amounts of force assault his body, yet the boy remained conscious much to Momoyo's surprise. He certainly took the hit and had taken considerable damage but he quickly maneuvers like a ghost and lands a counter on Momoyo.

A punch straight to Momoyo's stomach that was Ichika's answer.

(Guh!)

Momoyo was sent skidding by the blow; she cringed as she definitely felt the power of the blow. It was something she can't just ignore. Momoyo tried to Instant Recovery to heal the damage she received but to her shock she found her body unable to perform that technique.

(I can't recover…)

Momoyo looked at her opponent with nothing but sheer surprise on her face.

"It seems you noticed what technique of your was disabled." Ichika stares at Momoyo with a calm expression on his handsome face.

"You… you have this kind of technique, you are serious in beating me then…"

"You're mistaken senpai, as I said earlier I lost most of my energy in the attack I threw on you earlier beside I don't have any power to defeat you with the way I am now."

"Saying those things again… are you really telling me the truth? Honestly you're worse than Tsubame."

"Do I seem like I'm lying to you senpai?"

Momoyo grumbles at Ichika's question.

(It's frustrating that I can't even dare doubt his words… he really is telling the truth. His body, he is obviously tired and the blows he received from me, they really are affecting him. Normally he would be unconscious already but…)

Momoyo narrows her eyes on Ichika who is still standing strong.

"You aren't lying… but you're contradicting them yourself. You're weakened but very hard to beat down."

"Well then I guess you should get serious now senpai if you want to beat me… but I will tell you this again, you won't win so easily… I will repeat what I told you earlier senpai, I will have you fighting in the edge of defeat."

Ichika finally takes a stance; her spirit finally shows itself to Momoyo in the form of a subtle hazy light surrounding his figure, contrasting Momoyo's rampant and blood thirsty spirit.

"Good now you are really serious." Momoyo stands up and takes a stance as well.

"I want to show that there is no need for senpai to be bored… there are fighters that are capable of beating you."

Momoyo smirked at what she heard from the young boy, she didn't feel angry this time instead she felt very excited. No man has ever lasted this long in a fight against her, more so deal her blows that she can't ignore. It was a first for her to actually fight a boy that can hold his own in a fight against her.

No time was wasted, right after their verbal exchange ended, Ichika and Momoyo quickly charged towards each other and suddenly unleashed their attacks without an ounce of reserve. The force of the exchange between the two echoes inside the barrier, enchanting all the spectators with their dazzling intensity.

Momoyo's aggressively pressed on the attack against Ichika, with her frightening raw power and fighting style, it was a winning combination but not against someone like Ichika who is quick at reading through his enemy's attacks.

Momoyo advance and quickly cornered Ichika but she can't land a hit as the latter either parries her with such impeccable timing or evades just moments before getting hit.

"You're holding out pretty well!"

"Thank you, it is pretty difficult though since senpai is very aggressive. I'll try to surprise you though."

"Eh now that's interesting, let me see!"

Momoyo right fist gained a suddenly crimson glow, Tesshin, Hume and Lu reacts to it, the energy it possess clearly surpassed what should be used in a duel between students, but thinking about it this duel was never a normal one from the first place.

Seeing Momoyo suddenly use the full power of her attack was indeed a surprise but it was equally surprising to see Ichika meet the attack without any fear.

The boy thrust out his left and caught Momoyo's fist and cancelled Momoyo's energy with his with such ease. Momoyo steps forward and throws another punch but Ichika deflects it again.

The fight was mostly Momoyo attacking and trying to corner Ichika, the latter on the hand cleverly backs up and parries every attack Momoyo would throw at him, more so the pace of their place was them moving inside the field in break neck speed, crisscrossing in the field like two storms wrestling each other while mowing down everything they come across.

Even with the barrier that Tesshin and Lu maintain, the spectators outside could still feel the massive from the battle happening inside it. Also the amount of people that can still clearly see the fight has greatly decreased, only the very sharp in their senses could perceive the fight, the rest cannot see anything other than briefly appearing image of the two and the air shaking from their exchange.

"I can't even see anything anymore…"

"They're too fast."

Kazuko and Chris could only look blankly at the seemingly empty field while constantly backing up one step at a time every time another powerful shock wave ripples from the inside.

"That's not even a fight that I can hope to match… I somehow have a read on Momoyo-senpai's power but Ichika-kun, he is something else too."

Yoshitsune who is now standing beside Chris and Kazuko also said whilst being absorbed into the fight.

"It'd be dangerous to reckless pick fights with these two… thank goodness I was able to see this. Seeing Momoyo-chan almost breaking to her top gear is scary but even the transferee is very crafty himself. This is something I need to take note of if I'm to do what I was asked by Kuki." Tsubame mumbles to herself with a very sullen expression.

The fight continues to intensify and as it did the barrier that Tesshin and Lu maintain begins to shake and beginning developing cracks, alarming the two masters of how dangerous this supposedly friendly duel had become. But the two had no plans in stepping in the stop the duel; they were too interested to do so.

"Momoyo is enjoying this fight… I guess it was new for her to find a boy capable of matching her in a fight. This is a perfect chance for my granddaughter to release all her pent up frustration." Tesshin smiles as the fight thrills him, especially because he can't fully say who will win in this fight due to its surprisingly even situation.

"!"

"!"

The fight soon rose from the ground and moves to the air.

The barrier surrounding the field where Momoyo and Ichika fought has quite a bit of aerial space above that is about 50 feet and the two used it to widen the space where they can spread their wings.

Ichika leaps up and surprisingly kicks off three times in the air in quick succession, allowing him to make a decent vertical distance between him and Momoyo.

The latter however jumps up and catches up to Ichika with just one leap from the ground.

"Kawakami-ryu Ougi: Killer Fireflies!"

Momoyo thrust out her left hand, light envelops the hands she thrust forward and then unleashes a swarm of energy spheres towards Ichika. The sheer amount of the energy attacks was staggering; however the target of this swarm dives down towards them.

"Reiraku Byakuya!"

Ichika uses a smaller version of his powerful technique and blows through the swarm of attacks, carving a path towards Momoyo. Ichika quickly deactivates the technique and engages Momoyo in an aerial fist fight.

"Now this is fun!"

"I'm glad you think so senpai… that's why…"

Ichika suddenly dashes back a short distance from Momoyo, abruptly breaking the exchange between them and more so subjecting Momoyo into a disadvantageous position just after throwing a powerful punch. Ichika perform a reverse somersault kick that strikes Momoyo's shoulder and then sent her straight down the ground.

Momoyo lands on her feet and quickly dashes back to avoid a follow up dive kick from Ichika.

"That was an impressive reaction senpai…"

"And that was brutal of you too…"

Momoyo looks at the ground where Ichika landed, a crater was created.

"Eh? But senpai was pretty brutal too… to actually use those energy attacks against me without hesitation."

"True that… Ahahahahaha… this is pretty fun Ichika." Momoyo suddenly says without warning and then laughs, surprising the ones who are watching her especially who knows of her frustration.

"I'm happy that you see it as something worthwhile senpai… a fight should be exciting in the first place." Ichika confidently says.

"I agree with you… but it's hard to find an interesting opponent, especially someone like you Ichika Orimura. So I will revel in this duel as much as I can."

The two took a stance again and began unleashing the spirit.

To see the God of Battle suddenly became interested in a fight was a first, she had fought before with several fighters she also considers worthy too but there is something in this moments that sets itself as different from the rest.

"Is onee-sama enjoying this fight?" Kazuko says in a daze.

"Eh bit Momo-senpai enjoys all the fights she gets into."

Chris is completely confused as she responded to Kazuko's words.

"Chris… nee-san does enjoy all the fights she receives but right now… in this fight, no her current opponent made her see something she failed to see after all this time." Yamato says with a smile.

"Man I can't believe that a mere first would be the one to proper show Momo-senpai about her mistakes." Shoichi or Cap adds with a happy grin on his face.

"R-Really… I thought that Ichika was just criticizing Momo-senpai." Chris looks troubled.

"You'll get there someday Chris, just do your best. For now, let's focus on the fight… I think the end may come soon." Miyako pats the troubled Chris on the head to comfort her.

Everyone who saw the development suddenly became even more interested in how this duel with end.

(He is serious… this boy is serious. It is true that I'm stronger than him but he eerily knows my moves and to top it off, I can sense this strange aura from him… it sends a chill down my spine. There's no one that was capable of making me feel like this… until I meet this boy. It pains me to say it but I think I'll lose once I make a mistake… I don't know about his attacks but they are something I really cannot ignore.)

Momoyo thought of all of this seriously but still she was smiling, to fight against some she can't fathom was really enjoyable for her.

"Ichika… I consider you as a man and I hereby declare you as the strongest male student of the Kawakami Academy."

Momoyo's declaration surprised his grandfather, Lu and everyone else who heard her.

"I, the God of Battle, have decided this because I am convinced of your strength; therefore you deserve that title as the strongest male in this school."

"Eh? Well thanks I guess, but isn't it too early to decide that just from this battle alone?" Ichika asks, unaware of the weight of Momoyo's words.

"No need, there is no other male that's stronger in this academy other than you. I can vouch for that myself."

Still confused, Ichika just nodded and accepted the title with a smile.

"Thanks then…"

"Good now… let's go back into the fight… this time, I'll properly respond to your challenge Ichika."

Momoyo's rampant Ki suddenly calms down and surrounds her body however her body discharges a powerful burst of electricity and the ground underneath her trembles for a brief moment.

"Oh, Momoyo went into her top gear… she must be planning to end this now." Tesshin traces his long beard as he spoke in a lively manner.

"Alright then… Lu! Strengthen the barrier."

"Hai Representative."

Tesshin and Lu strength the barrier they placed around the field, this meant they are giving permission to the two combatants to finish their duel.

Tesshin was the last sound anyone heard, after that it was nothing but silence, a brief silence that was quickly broken by the loud howling of the winds around the field.

It was Momoyo's spirit that caused it; it was powerful enough to affect her surroundings more so everyone that's around her. Some of the students who don't practice martial and even those who do are slowly feeling weakened by Momoyo's massive aura.

Ichika however stands unaffected by it.

(It seems she plans to finish this with a single exchange… I guess I have the answer likewise…)

Ichika's unique aura also spreads from his body, a pure white aura that contrast Momoyo's darker aura. Both powerful auras soon butted heads, causing the whole academy and bit by bit, the whole Kawakami to shudder and the skies above it to darken into a stormy weather.

Momoyo and Ichika took their stance.

For those who can see the storm of fighting spirit, it looked like the clash between light and darkness happening inside the school.

In just a moment the two vanished from sight, the storm of fighting spirit vanished, then the barrier around the field broken from above much to the surprise of Tesshin and Lu who were maintaining it.

Momoyo and Ichika appeared above the Kawakami Academy, precisely 50 meters above the academy.

"Kawakami-ryu Ougi: Fuji Smasher!" Momoyo's power explodes as she unleashes her attack, a Forbidden Move in the Kawakami Technique list one the defeated even Ageha's own powerful technique.

The whole skies on Momoyo's side suddenly turn a shade of dark red as she surged forward towards Ichika.

"Orimura-ryu Ougi: Reiraku Byakuya."

Ichika's pure white energy shines like the sun that the whole skies on his side suddenly turned white. He kicked off from the air and surged towards Momoyo.

The whole city was shocked to see the skies above them divide with two colors, white and black and then promptly exploding in a grand finale that bathed everything in blinding light.

Everyone was forced to look away as the light persisted for a few seconds before slowly vanishing and as it did everyone saw the atmosphere above the city to have been damaged or rather a large circle was carved on it showing space through it.

Gradually the skies began to return to normal but everyone's eyes shifted down to the two figures that landed back on the ground and immediately fell to their knees in complete exhaustion. It was none other than Momoyo and Ichika.

Both didn't seem like they can stand anymore, Ichika's was breathing heavily as if all his energy was suddenly gone; Momoyo was the same though her breathing is worse than Ichika. Everyone who saw couldn't believe it to be real so hence they were stuck in a daze.

The battle between the transferee Ichika Orimura and the God of Battle, Kawakami Momoyo ended in a…

"Draw!"

Tesshin suddenly shouts, waking everyone from the shock.

"The match is a draw!"

Everyone took a few more moments of processing what happened and then reacting with so variety of emotions.

"He fought Momo-senpai to a draw!?"

"That's unheard of!?"

"Forget that, there was even no precedence that came close to this."

"So this is a first time that this has happened to Momo-senpai!?"

"So he is now the strongest male in the Kawakami academy."

The student body that watched the fight between Momoyo and Ichika clamored all at once. Meanwhile the fighters were silenced; they still seem to be processing what they are seeing in front of them.

"Momo-senpai was forced into a draw by a first year transferee…" Chris was dazed as she said those words.

"That's amazing, to think the transferee would be this strong." Kazuko added with a face that's very similar to Chris.

The whole Kazama family was surprised that their strongest member failed to defeat her opponent for the first time.

"Eh? But why is everyone so serious, we should be happy that Momo-senpai finally gained a new rival she can compete with." Capt urges everyone to be happy instead of being too serious.

"I guess we should be happy, Momo-senpai seems happy too." Moro states as he looked at Momoyo who is still kneeling in the middle of the field with Ichika.

They saw no negative feelings in her, just a smile of satisfaction on her face. Seeing that, none of the Kazama family could say anything negative instead they just became happy for their senpai. But while the Kazama family was pleased of this development, the other fighters who saw can't fully be happy of this situation, at best they still feel surprised and suspicious of the appearance of the very powerful transfer student.

Hume especially was both interested and worried of the boy's power. Seeing it, one word strange comes to his mind.

(Orimura clan… Tesshin brought something very dangerous to this city or rather he brought something that will pull danger towards this city.)

Thinking about this, Hume had made a pretty serious expression. Monshiro who saw the expression of the butler also fell into worry.

(If I'm reading this right… surprising things are about to happen in Kawakami.)

 _ **(A while later…)**_

Ichika accompanied by the whole Kazama family with some of the elites from 2-S, precisely Margit, Aoi Touma, Inoue Jun and Sakakibara Koyuki with the exception of the clones who went home with Monshiro and Hideo after bidding Ichika goodbye. The some of the 3rd years are also present, Tsubame, Yumiko to be exact.

The rather large are Ichika's entourage that offered to walk him to his home as a welcome from the Kawakami students to him. Ichika didn't really raise any questions about this many people wanting to walk him home, the boy just accepted the good will of his new schoolmates.

(People here in Kawakami are really nice… my sisters may change if this is the kind of environment they are in… I hope.)

Ichika couldn't help but smile because he was surrounded by warm and kind people.

"It's amazing that you're okay even with all those hits you received from me and to think you'd be able to recover after a short time of rest." Momoyo who is walking beside Ichika gives the boy and light knock on the head.

"I'm just happy that I got to make such great friends quickly after transferring."

"Well, the people of Kawakami are very welcoming especially to the strong and you're pretty strong Ichika, enough that you can actually fight me to a draw."

"Yes, I can't win if I match you with power; I had to come with some strategy if I was to last in that fight."

"I can't tell if you're being humble or not… but still you did what no one could do. So as I declared earlier, you are now the strongest male student in Kawakami Academy."

Momoyo declares with pride; however Ichika looked at her with a wry smile.

"The strongest male… would that be me Momo-senpai?" Gakuto jokingly said while flexing his muscles.

"I'm the luckiest by the way, destiny allies with me." Capt adds his own competitive statement, still not wanting to lose.

"There aren't that many strong male in Kawakami that can step to the level of Samurai Girls… well there is Yoichi." Kazuko says while thinking heavily for any other strong men in the academy but cannot think of anyone and ends up having a headache from too much thinking.

"Nasuno Yoichi is indeed strong but only with the bow, Ichika here is different… he can after all fight me to a draw. That alone proves of his worthiness of being called the strongest male in the academy." Momoyo confidently states, making everyone who heard her become surprised.

"Momo-chan sure have gotten attached to Ichika-kun so quickly." Tsubame who walks on Momoyo's side comments playfully.

"Well yeah, it's rare to see a boy this powerful. Even those in Tenjin Academy, they won't be able to match Ichika in battle… So I'm guessing now, Ichika is actually a demon or a son of a god and a human!"

"Reference from a manga again…" Yamato who walks beside Ichika sighs. The strategist of the Kazama family pulled his cellphone and asked for the obvious thing from Ichika but before he could ask Touma interrupted him.

"Well, another thing that's sure is that Ichika-kun will become a member of the Elegante Quatro and now we'll be known as the Elegante Cinco." Touma who was behind Ichika chimed in the conversation.

"So there's going to be five human guys in Academy, to top it off the newest addition is both good-looking and strong too… I should just die now…" The unpopular guys mainly Yonpachi, Moro and Gakuto drooped in shame.

"Elegante Quatro, is the group of the most handsome male students in Kawakami Academy now it will be the Elegante Cinco because of you Ichika." Yamato answered to dispel any form of curiosity Ichika may have.

"Eh? But I think you should look for other more fitting person for the place. I'm not that good-looking."

Ichika said that without any hesitation or even a hint of a lie in his eyes.

Everyone sighed in unison after hearing what Ichika said and seeing his expression while he said it, they just say that he is being conceited because to them it was clear that he doesn't even realize that he fits the qualifications for achieving a second title in his new school.

(I didn't expect him to be a little dense.)

Yamato wryly looked at the boy walking beside him, but with no one speaking Yamato resumed asking about what he wanted to ask earlier.

"Ichika, do you have cellphone? If you want we can exchange phone numbers so that we can contact each other when need to or just to have a normal conversation."

"Sure, actually I have already have the numbers those in the same year as me, including Monshiro. Communication is very important after all."

Ichika pulls out his cellphones and exchanges numbers and e-mail with Yamato. Soon almost everyone in the group also asked for Ichika's contact information, even the S-class members, Touma, Koyuki and Jun save for the reserved Margit, all asked for Ichika's own cell number.

The whole walk soon turned into a session about everyone asking for Ichika's contact information, but while they did this, they didn't notice that they were following Ichika to the discontinued factory site near in the city center. Everyone seemingly lost track of their surroundings while they interacted with Ichika.

It was wide territory full of unfinished buildings and scraps that were left to collection dust, but right now that was its old image because it now has a new image one that totally deviates from its former appearance.

Instead of unfinished buildings, what stands in it now is a 100 story Japanese castle that is slightly similar to the Azuchi castle's appearance. The large castle sits in the middle while the rest of the territory is converted into a beautiful garden of Sakura trees, Bamboo gardens and several small mansions all standing in the cardinal directions around the large castle.

Around the castle is an outer defense that almost obscures all that's inside it. A gate and walls that's half the castle's height made with a powerful material made to withstand even a nuclear strike, the top part of the castle is lined by 5 meters long wall spikes that functions as additional security and emitters of a powerful jamming signal that blocks satellites or anything other aircraft from seeing the castle from above.

Another feature that focuses on security of the giant castle and its surrounding territory is a powerful energy shield that forbids all hostile presences entrance to the territory.

Ichika suddenly stops in front of this castle as he was the only one who knew where they were going, the rest didn't notice it until the last minute, as they did they could do nothing but look at it in awe and shock.

"Eh? Where are we!?" Matsukaze screamed.

"I think we returned to Sengoku period or something!" Kazuko also said in the same surprised manner.

"This… this is the abandoned factory zone that was set to be demolished but why is this giant wall in here and this extremely huge gate… if I'm to guess there is a castle inside this wall."

Touma words caused everyone to turn their eyes to Ichika who also turned to them and smiled back.

"Sorry, I told my family I would like to live in a dorm but my mom and aunts just didn't let me, so they wanted to prepare a private residence for me whilst my stay in this place and they built me this place." Ichika said in an apologetic tone to everyone who was totally caught off-guard by his home here in Kawakami a home that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm starting to remember the Kawakami Castle during when there was a rebellion inside Kuki Corp." Miyako mumbles with an exhausted face.

"How did this giant castle suddenly appear in this place in just one day? I remember seeing this place in the news last night because it was bought by someone but to convert this place quickly into this…" Yamato curiously said then turned towards Ichika with a look that asks for some answers.

"This place was teleported here from where it was created by my aunt."

"""T-Teleported!?"""

Everyone lets out a shocked cry.

"Yes, I thought teleportation technology was a normal thing? Was my assumption wrong?"

In the face of Ichika's question, everyone exhales while rubbing their heads as if having a headache.

But interrupting further statements was the sound of the giant Iron Gate in front of them slowly opening, revealing slowly what lies inside the walls, a long winding way to the distant castle inside. The path inside is lined by blooming Sakura trees and below them that also lined up in the same way are priestesses and that all bowed in unison for their master's arrival.

The Kawakami students frozen in shock at the sight in front of them, this time they really thought they really were in the era of Imperial Japan.

Four beautiful priestesses suddenly appeared before Ichika and respectively bowed to him, the latter recognizes their respect with a gentle smile.

One had long pink hair and a scar on her left eyes that goes down to her neck, the one next to her had short blue hair with a green fringe and a fierce look in her eyes, the next on is a girl with brown hair that has been fashioned into twin pig tails fastened by two ribbons and the last one is a seductive looking girl with long black hair holding a monk's staff.

"Sora, Umi, Kazan and Yama, I'm home."

""""Welcome home, master.""""

Not just the four but all the other priestesses that are lined up on both sides of the path way inside, all greeted their master.

"Oh, I have brought some friends with me; I would like to have them join me inside so that I can properly thank them for the hospitality they gave me."

"Yes… we would prepare a feast for them. If they guests are willing to accept the offer." The pink-haired priestess or Sora turned her eyes at the frozen students standing behind Ichika.

"Oh I forgot to ask? Everyone, I would like all of you to have dinner with me tonight. This is my thanks for your warm welcome."

Everyone was still too shocked to verbally respond but they managed a nod, right now refusing wasn't even on their minds.

"Well I guess they are coming, please make tonight's dinner big!"

The four priestesses bowed and the rest followed but they soon disappeared as they will tend to the order of their master. The four that remained, Sora, Umi, Kazan and Yama stepped aside to allow their master to walk on first and followed him shortly.

"Come on everyone."

Ichika turned around and waved at them, urging them to follow him inside the castle that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Awed and somewhat becoming afraid of refusing, everyone accepted the offer and walked inside the castle.

But as they stepped inside they saw the true beauty of territory, a huge and beautiful garden surrounds the mighty castle, being in here made them feel what it is to step inside the world of the true superiors of this world.

The beauty however was one part of the castle the other more prominent part of it is the other-worldly blood lust that inhabits inside the walls. All the students, fighter or not, felt the massive thirst for blood that was lingering in the air, it wasn't directed at them but they know that it will easily do so if they do something stupid.

"I can't see them… but they are expending suck presences…" Momoyo remained calm but she was preparing herself for anything.

Tsubame, Margit and all the fighters included in the group all became wary of the spine-chilling bloodlust surrounding them; bit by bit they started to see shadows the linger in the beautiful gardens, appearing and then disappearing later.

Soon they began to notice priestesses surrounding them in a circle, none of them were able to detect the priestesses coming towards them. All that they saw was one second they were walking and then the next priestesses surround them.

"Where did they come from?"

"I didn't even see them come towards us. Ojou-sama please stay beside me."

Margit closed in on Chris in order to better secure the daughter of her superior.

"Everyone, apologies but I'll be going on ahead. I have to tell my mother that I have made friends already; she's really expecting my answer. Please lead my friends to the guest room; I'll be with them shortly!"

Ichika suddenly vanished along with the four priestesses that were following him. The second Ichika was gone, the bloodlust suddenly intensified enough the everyone was placed into the defensive but they felt that the causes of the amazing hostility weren't intending to fight but merely to make sure that the visitors aren't hostile presences.

Suddenly two of the maids that accompanied Ichika, the one known as Sora and the other with long black hair who goes by the name Yama, appeared before the group, stopping them in the middle of path.

"Please forgive the deadly atmosphere but we, Ichika-sama's servants, just want to make sure he isn't getting tricked by malicious individuals."

Sora comes out with a surprising statement which garnered frowns from the Kawakami students.

"I am Yama and this Sakura-colored girl is Sora, we are the two of the heads of Ichika-sama's personal servant squad." Yama stepped forward and introduced herself and her companion Sora.

"Personal servants? Just as I thought, Ichika is a prince. Is he related to the Imperial family of Japan?" Yamato mumbles to Momoyo.

"No, Naoe Yamato-dono, he isn't related to the Imperial family."

The dismissive tone that Sora used to answer Yamato's mumbling spoke enough, further questions about Ichika's origins will not be answered.

"Okay, we understand, we won't ask further about Ichika-kun's family. So please lower the bloodlust you're aiming at us." Tsubame steps forward to clear things up.

Luckily for them the hostile atmosphere toned down for a bit but didn't disappear.

"This treatment may be too extreme but, we his servant will filter any poisons that may want to come close to our master. So I will ask… what are your intentions in getting close to him?"

The air around Sora crackled as she asked the question.

Momoyo, Tsubame and the other fighters in the group quickly knew how high the level of Sora is, same for the smiling Yama and the rest of the priestesses that's surrounding them.

"What is your answer?" Sora stepped forward and faced Momoyo without fear.

Momoyo didn't back down and stared back at the maid.

The standoff quickly turned scary as unruly and violent auras dominated the air.

"A rival and a friend… that's my answer." Momoyo brazenly states without fear.

Hearing the answer, the priestesses made a variety of expression though all in all they were curios and interested of the answer.


End file.
